


Corpos, reticências e cidades.

by Roseangie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Murder, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Psychopaths In Love, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Technology, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 25,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseangie/pseuds/Roseangie
Summary: Cada fragmento um relato profundo, um contato, confissão, encontro. Um amor intenso e largo que enfrenta barreiras psicológicas e físicas; com as primeiras, brinca, e com as segundas, joga: contra a culpa, o receio, a praticidade, a estabilidade do eu-lírico, os contornos sinuosos e incessantes do amado/amigo, um sentimento surge de maneira constante, virtual, e cresce, cresce, cresce. Amor. Amor que é amplo; e ao mesmo tempo vibra bem longe das barreiras que enfrenta; mesmo sem as cidades, mesmo sem as formalidades, qual é a intensidade deste sentimento? Se existe uma diferença nesta paixão, é que ela é grande demais, e ao mesmo tempo sutil demais. Os corpos, desejo, as cidades que são as barreiras, e as reticências deste amor. Reticências. Verdades escritas nas linhas do frágil com o magnífico. Magnífico como manifestação do gozo. Concluindo, a catarsis, o grande encontro. Pode tardar, mas o encontro acontecerá; sempre. A grande lógica subjetiva que norteia os dilemas em cada conto.





	1. O inferno

 

    Quando foi mesmo que aquilo começou? Acho que foi no meio da tarde, lembro-me do calor.

   Não sei quem começou, não consigo lembrar, não que isso importe. O que importa é que meu sorriso voltou. Ele estava sumido, mas eu o vi no espelho hoje, sorrindo diante dessa mulher seminua e parcialmente desconhecida que reluz no espelho, entardeci quando quebrei o espelho e caí, eu despenquei em abismos coloridos e anoiteci resguardada na escuridão escrevo contos inverossímeis e rabisco muralhas ocas que mantém minha sanidade resguardada num canto qualquer desse aquário infernal.

  Estou travada, emparedada, morta, presa. Ninguém vê minha arte, meu encanto fica circunscrito ao passado é fumaça. Há tanto a fazer e tão pouco tempo. Sozinha fica mais difícil, mas eu me adapto, esse é meu maior talento. Conjuro as memórias sem pressa, o tempo corre ao meu redor, mas preciso esquecê-lo e me concentrar na matéria prima. Versos perfeitos para um feitiço bem feito. Danço com as palavras: salvação, redenção e morte. Fecho os olhos e rompo as defesas uma a uma. São muitas, perfeitas e intricadas. Sua mente está cercada de bem construídas muralhas de escuridão. Por fim eu o vejo. Está imerso em pesadelos e só tem olhos para a mulher que eu sou que fui e que serei. Ela vai morrer, sempre morre. Já vi dezenas de vezes. Preciso me apressar, logo ele vai acordar sem que eu consiga dizer o feitiço que fiz, terminar minha artesania. Um desejo o rumo das nossas vidas, ao menos em parte. Vestida na pele da outra recito meus versos. Ele não se importa quando volto a ser eu mesma e sussurro o feitiço. Está feito. Ele volta ao sonho, mas não se lembrava do sonho em si, apenas do medo, do desespero e do desejo. Acordava naquela hora em que, embora seja muito tarde para dormir é muito cedo para levantar. A voz permanecia. Ela sussurrava a historia que também era a dele, enquanto as cinzas do que tinha sido uma vasta biblioteca de encantos e lendas dançava no vento e as cinzas eram quase belas rodopiando, segredando os gritos que haviam sido calados pelo fogo e pela espada. Abriu os olhos e junto com a dor foi atingido pela visão dela. Estava bela tingida pelas cores do incêndio mortiço e ele pensou num verso que combinaria bem com a cena, mas a dor afastou o breve surto de poesia. A dor e a lembrança dela eram quase a mesma coisa. “Quando trancei tua pele na minha eu me perdi” Ele pensou ou disse, não tinha certeza. Ela acomodou melhor a cabeça dele que sentia seus afagos e se encantava com a festa que os cabelos dela faziam em seu rosto e deslizou para um sono suave, sua mente vacilava entre o terreno do real e do sonho e num dos dois ela cantava feitiços numa língua morta e sorria e ela falava ou pensava, ou pensava e falava, ou ele dormia e sonhava “Minha sombra era maior do que eu e você, naquela época em que eu te odiava. Não tinha alma, agora você sabe. Era feita de um imenso vazio” Ele fechou os olhos para não ver como o rosto dela ainda era o mesmo, para não se encantar com as pequenas rugas que brincavam em torno dos olhos da mulher para quem compusera seus melhores poemas, seus melhores feitiços e as suas piores maldições. A mulher que carregava um pedaço de sua alma. “Como se percebe que alguém não tem alma quando a embalagem é tão bela? Eu não percebi.” Um fragmento de livro flutuou diante deles e ele pensou que parecia uma borboleta ferida. “Os livros não me falaram de você, Nenhum presságio me alertou do perigo em teus olhos,” Em algum lugar além do incêndio espadas retiniam e os últimos guardiões morriam. Ele lembrou de que ele também era um guardião, velho e cansado como aqueles que morriam lá adiante. Ela acarinhou seus cabelos brancos e voltou a cantarolar o feitiço. Ele não acreditava mais em feitiços. A pele da mulher tinha uma luminescência suave que ia se intensificando junto com a lua cheia que se erguia no céu e o encanto adquiria um ritmo mais febril. “Não precisa fazer isso, não me deve nada, fez o que precisava fazer. Naquela lua negra você não roubou um pedaço da minha alma, eu te dei.” Ela cantava e quando os assassinos dos guardiões cruzaram o portão uma luz imensa envolveu a todos e ele a viu cair enquanto era levado pela luz e escapava de tudo. Acordou banhado em suor. Um cão uivava. Gatos faziam buracos no telhado. E, por um instante, havia um olhar de brasa acesa num canto do quarto. Ele olhou de novo, mas não havia nada além da cadeira vazia. Lembrava-se desse olhar e da pele luminosa da mulher que se escondia nas sombras. Sonhos são sempre imprecisos, Mesmo esses que sonhamos acordados, essas visões alquebradas, velhas e vazias. O dia invadia a cidade enquanto ele afastava dos seus olhos as cinzas dos livros mortos e fingia não ver o fogo que dormia na pele da mulher sonhada. Ficou deitado, tomando coragem para levantar.  As sombras do quarto se desfazendo, numa lentidão que agoniava. Caminhou pelo quarto para espantar as últimas teias de aranha que o sonho havia deixado. Ouvia a voz recitando os versos, sabia que era um feitiço um chamado, consciente ou inconscientemente direcionado a ele. Estava naquela ciranda há dois anos. Eram sonhos que continuavam de outros, sempre mostrando a mesma mulher. Acordava impregnado dela, seu rosto, seu sorriso sem nome. Por mais que tentasse pensar em outra coisa e ser racional não conseguia. Ela estava por toda parte. Blindava os pensamentos contra o olhar irreal e vagava pelas ruas soçobrando em cacos de beijos, morte e feitiços. As pessoas, a cidade, o trabalho pareciam sombras. O tempo se arrastava até o entardecer, quando ele corria para casa. Dormir e sonhar eram seus desejos. Tudo que queria. Dormir e lembrar.  O mundo desperto era o pesadelo, o inferno, onde se escondia. Procurava-a nas mulheres que trazia para sua vida e se sentia ridículo procurando por seu demônio em cada rosto de mulher. No sonho ela o fazia sentir tão completo, que juraria que estava desperto e havia ainda aquela sensação familiar de ser totalmente amado; uma satisfação que, ele sabia era mágica demais para ser real.

  Petra chegou à cidade no início de uma noite enluarada depois de uma viagem que ela disse ter sido agradável. Faz dois anos que a encontrei parada na entrada do meu prédio. Dois anos de considerações das implicações de acreditar em tudo que ela disse naquele dia. Dois anos de tentativas e de pesquisas, dois anos em que ela manteve a voz e os sonhos controlados. Ela era boa nisso, nessa coisa de invadir intricados cenários mentais, boa nessa coisa de investigar o que ninguém vê. Fechando os olhos ela me puxava para perto, era fácil já que eu queria ir e via minhas lembranças, meus sonhos, meus medos. Ela via o cara que me cerceava os sonhos. Eu ainda podia ver o sorriso dele, ainda sentia o gosto da ansiedade e do medo que sentiu no primeiro beijo que ela lhe deu. Podia sentir a raiva que sentira quando ela o mandou embora. Ela trazia tudo consigo quando voltava para mim. Estava tudo ali guardado em suas lembranças, escondido entre seus beijos e nos meus sonhos. Dois anos. É muito tempo para fugir de nossas obrigações e destinos. Nós duas sabemos e tentamos não pensar muito nisso. Amanhecia e a luz a acordou. Ela abriu os olhos sorriu pra mim, espreguiçou-se e deslizou até a cozinha. Essa foi uma das coisas em que eu a reconheci, esse jeito de andar como se dançasse que parece fazer o resto do mundo desaparecer. Ela cantava enquanto o cheiro de café perfumava o ar do pequeno apartamento. Eu me perdi na observação da rua e em vigiar a tempestade que se aproximava. Precisávamos bloquear todos os canais e afundar no mar de pensamentos corriqueiros para que nem mesmo eles a encontrassem, ela tinha me ensinado ou relembrado (como ela dizia) o que eu tinha de fazer. Podia sentir que estavam perto demais. Petra não pretendia voltar, não sem terminar o que veio fazer. E dizia que precisávamos dele para reaprender, refazer os caminhos e no processo reencontrarmos a nós mesmos porque éramos velhos amigos. Ela voltou com o café, trouxe alguns beijos também e transamos por algum tempo. O vento zunia.  Lá fora a tempestade se adensava, o sexo amplificava nossos feitiços. Os feitiços dela para ser mais exata, pois eu tinha que adormecer e sonhar. Cabia a ela controlar tudo. Nossas mentes entrelaçadas num sonho agoniado... Ele estava perdido e sozinho numa cidade escura e sombria. Fugindo. Desviando de qualquer um que fosse remotamente humano. Nenhum feitiço de alerta. Quando se viram, nada o tinha preparado. Apenas ela parada no corredor, sorrindo e trazendo algo que ele tinha perdido. Mostrou-lhe o quarto e, naquele, segundo ele soube todas as respostas. Soube quem ela era. Sua amiga, sua mulher, sua favorita e sua salvadora. Vê-la sorrindo era tranquilizador. Ela entra no quarto. Ele acorda. Eu acordo. O coração disparado. O sol brilhando. O quarto estava frio, e pela janela, vi que finalmente a tempestade caiu. E saber o que iria acontecer era um tormento. Já havia visto aquela mesma tempestade pelo menos cinco vezes, Petra procurou uma cadeira perto de uma das janelas e esperou rabiscando anotações.  Não estava nervosa apenas inquieta e impaciente. Esperou que me acostumasse aos fatos. Eles chegaram pouco antes das nove. Ela me olhou com o olhar cínico e divertido de sempre. Devolvi o olhar apenas por diversão e passei a avaliar a situação que teria de enfrentar enquanto a jogava sobre a cama.

   —  Oi Ravi. Que bom que está aqui.   Tenho uma entrevista, marcada para amanhã no Templo... Sétimo andar. E não posso chegar lá sem você, portanto se apresse.

   Eu ri.

  —  Você sempre fala tanto e tão rápido? Tinha me esquecido disso, nos sonhos não é assim. Lá você fala devagar, parece uma deusa.

  Ela riu também.

  —  Não. Acho que estou cansada e sou uma deusa ligeiramente histérica. Desculpe.

  —  Quanto tempo até eles chegarem?

  —  Eu os enrolei com muitos relatórios a baboseira oficial de sempre, mas agora é tarde. A tempestade é obra deles você sabe.

  —  Eles sabem de tudo?

 —  Quase tudo. Não em certeza quanto ao fato de você estar mesmo preso nesse corpo, meus relatórios falam de uma permanência voluntária.

 —  Você tem de ir, não precisa se envolver mais e sabe que eu tenho que salvar a mulher.

  —  Diabos! Se eu não gostasse tanto de transar com você arrancaria sua cabeça fora! Esqueça a mulher ela é carne morta, já está morta agora só não sabe disso.

 —  Eu preciso...

 —  Não precisa. Precisa mesmo é dar o fora antes que a merda toda se repita! Ela nem sabe o que está acontecendo? Quero dizer, nem posso falar abertamente sem deixá-la arrasada? Preciso enfeitiçá-la todo o tempo.

  —  Claro que não sabe, até o último sonho nem eu sabia.  Você cuidou disso da última vez, esqueceu?  Deveria ter dito a ela enquanto transavam.

 —  Dito o que?  Okay. Podemos começar assim: Prazer em conhecê-la, o fato é que essa desconhecida aqui é “seu”... Humm. Marido... Somos todos velhos amigos e trabalhamos juntos num projeto que deu miseravelmente errado e ao entrarmos aqui nesse universo, você foi invadida por ele e vai bater as botas. Não vai resistir ao entrelaçamento de nossas energias. Já morreu na minha frente cinco vezes. Nós ferramos sua vida!

 — Você pode acrescentar que enlouqueci que resolvi voltar no tempo pra corrigir a falha que causou a morte dela. E fazendo isso nos prendi nesse circuito fechado de tempo em que repetimos indefinidamente essa cena patética.

 — Chega! Temos pouco tempo eles estão aqui e você precisa vir comigo, Ravi.  Que  tentativa é essa? A milionésima? Querido você sabe o que resolve sua equação, deixe-a morrer e volte comigo.

  Ela aproximou-se da parede e com um gesto discreto criou o portal. Onde antes havia a parede havia agora algo que parecia um bloco imenso de nada, sem substância, sem estrutura. Parecia um imenso vazio. Petra estendeu a mão.

 —  Vamos. Há pouco tempo.

  Um estrondo que lembrava um trovão fez com que a voz dela ficasse mais urgente. Ele sentiu um ódio absurdo pela magia, pela ciência e pelo mundo de onde tinha vindo.

  —  De que adianta voltar se não posso salvar quem eu quero salvar?

 —  Metafísica agora não, prefiro quando você é cético. É simples ela morre e você volta comigo. E como você é ela, para mim dá tudo no mesmo, mas vou sentir falta da sua língua e dos peitos. Da janela ela via que o tempo tinha se esgotado.

  —  Tenham uma boa morte, nos vemos na próxima tentativa.

  Finalmente ela chegou ao Templo e subiu rapidamente ao sétimo andar para a entrevista. As largas janelas que permitiam ver a mata. Chegou a uma sala onde a esperavam. Não estava nervosa apenas inquieta e impaciente. Os que esperavam ocasionalmente olhavam em sua direção naquela atitude típica de quem avalia os oponentes. Seu olhar acabou parando sobre um rosto conhecido. A sala esvaziou-se aos poucos até que ficou só com a outra. Elas se avaliavam.

 — Sabe nadar?

 —  Nadar? Nado, mas muito mal, mas não preciso nadar para chegar até Ravi.

 — São muitas as coisas que você não sabe e não está entre as minhas tarefas te contar. Basta saber que dessa vez não vai sozinha.

 —  Ainda bem... Acho que não gosto muito de você, mas qualquer ajuda é bem vinda.

 —  Escuta, me enganei com você uma vez, mas sei muito bem o motivo que te trouxe aqui, você não vai desistir dele e a ordem quer os papéis que vocês roubaram.

 — É uma troca justa. Eu deveria te enviar para a fogueira ou para algum continuum infernal, ninguém jamais brincou com o tempo impunemente e não é você que vai conseguir me enganar. Aquela falha precisa ser corrigida e sem a minha ajuda você não pode salvar o seu Ravi.

 —  Pode ser, mas e quanto a nós duas?  Sorriu. Já tinha tentado tantas vezes sozinha quem sabe um novo olhar mudasse a equação. E Nalini seria uma ótima companhia. A outra demorou um instante para responder. 

 —  Porque não? Pode ser divertido.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. De Colin para Meg

 

  Sonhei contigo ontem. Não mando em meus sonhos, eles são meio rebeldes e invariavelmente me levam a você. Sonhei com teu beijo inexistente que me deixou um vago sabor de morango na boca. Acordei com saudades de te ver, do teu sorriso, das longas conversas sobre nada.

  Sonhei com carícias longas, daquelas que duram horas, sonhei com tua boca que promete tantas coisas e cumpre tão poucas. Acordei assim, inquieto.

  Hoje, nesse momento, se eu pudesse... Mesmo sabendo de todas as impossibilidades eu queria te ver, ignorar tuas meias-verdades, deixar de lado as palavras eficientes e vazias, e passar uma tarde à toa, deslizando minha língua devagar pela tua pele, conversando sobre coisas importantes e sobre o nada, rir e ter você em doses alternadas. Era o que gostaria hoje, mas as impossibilidades dançam à minha volta e você está distante de muitas formas.

  Pensei em várias coisas para dizer, em maneiras de me despedir do que nem chegou a começar, e achei que, escritas, as palavras seriam mais fáceis de ser ditas, mas não são, e o pior é que elas não podem ser enviadas com um olhar anexo, um sorriso, um afago. Se eu disser algo errado elas não voltam.

  Mesmo assim vamos tentar.

 Sem te ver fica mais simples. Ainda ontem, quando te vi, minha única intenção era dizer essas coisas, aceitar o desejo como fato e depois partir, mas tua boca me deu outras idéias. Gosto dela, do teu sorriso, e terminamos do jeito de sempre.

 


	3. Confraternização

 

 

  Eu a descobri pouco antes dela se mudar da casa ao lado. Moro numa casa muito antiga — com sótão, porão e um jardim cheio de árvores grandes e velhas. E da minha janela eu a vi chegando do trabalho. Gostei do que vi e me aproximei. A casa em que ela vivia pertencia à minha família e era grande demais para que ela vivesse sozinha ali. Mudou-se. No dia seguinte ao dia da mudança, eu comecei a exploração e logo a encontrei.

  Foi fácil.

  Passei a visitá-la e nos tornamos mais amigos. Ela tinha um namorado ou coisa parecida. Resolvi esperar. Por vezes ela vinha até minha casa, tínhamos amigos em comum. Era divertida, gentil, inteligente, mas havia dias em que ficava estranha. Tomada por algo como uma febre sazonal que a fazia escapulir assim que tinha chance. Deslizava como um felino altivo e se sentava sobre o muro do jardim. Eu a observava, mas a deixava em paz. Não podia lhe dar tanta atenção assim, minha esposa poderia se aborrecer, o namorado dela também.

  Uma noite nos encontramos em outro bairro, numa festa de trabalho. Uma confraternização chatíssima. Sozinhos.

  Achei tão apropriado que resolvi não desperdiçar a chance. Ela estava com aquele humor espectral que a fazia agir como um autômato gentil e educado. Continuava linda, gentil, divertida até, mas eu sabia que sua alma não estava ali. Pensava que se eu fechasse os olhos veria seu espírito vagando pelo teto.

  Assim que a vi naquela noite me convenci de que aquela mulher não estava nem viva, nem morta, mas hibernando. Havia uma festa a nosso redor e enquanto fingia conversar eu a seguia com o olhar. Senti-me um pouco cretino pelo que pretendia fazer, por me aproveitar de seu evidente alheamento.

  Ela saiu e eu a segui. Alcancei-a quando chegava à saída e a envolvi num abraço.

  — Fugindo sem falar comigo?

  — Oi. — Ela me recebeu com um abraço, um beijo no rosto e um sorriso melancólico. — Não estava fugindo, apenas indo embora.

  — Vem. Eu te levo pra casa se estiver sozinha.

  — Ia chamar um táxi...

  — Bobagem eu te levo. Esquece o táxi.

  Normalmente escapuliria com um sorriso e meia dúzia de palavras gentis, mas como disse ela estava em sua febre sazonal. Naquela noite seu espírito hibernava em alguma nebulosa distante e foi fácil conduzi-la até o carro. Antes de abrir a porta eu a beijei e recebi como recompensa um beijo distraído. Ela entrou. Não reclamou, não fugiu. Dirigi sem pressa. Ela olhava para a rua.

  — Pensei que íamos para minha casa. Esqueceu o caminho?

  — Não. Mudei de ideia.

  — Percebi.

  Ela voltou a olhar a rua. Chegamos a um dos meus muitos imóveis. Um apartamento que eu mantinha vazio e onde me refugiava quando queria ficar sozinho. A rua estava deserta, entramos na garagem escura. Nossos passos ecoando pela madrugada. Ela seguia tranquila ao meu lado. Deixou-se beijar no elevador, minhas mãos passeando vorazes e possessivas, sem me importar mais com o olhar triste ou com seu torpor. Quando chegamos ao apartamento teria rasgado seu vestido se ela não me tivesse impedido.

  — Calma. Eu tiro pra você.

  Despiu-se devagar, os olhos tristes fixos em mim, a pele branca refulgindo na luz do luar que entrava pelas janelas. Tirou toda a roupa com uma lentidão assombrosa.

  — Você é linda. —Ela sorriu.

  — E você é míope.

  — Sei que está triste, se quiser te levo pra casa agora.

  Ela riu. Uma gargalhada sonora.

  — Mas é tarde pra isso não acha?

  Deitou-se no tapete e eu a devorei ávido, embora evitasse seus olhos. A tristeza estava sempre lá. O corpo reagia e era perfeito, mas ela não estava ali, não inteira. Virei-a de costas, as mãos em concha sobre seus seios. Gozamos juntos e ficamos algum tempo abraçados em silêncio.

  — É como se você não estivesse aqui, sua alma estava longe.

  — E está, mas não era minha alma que você queria hoje, era?

  —Engano seu. Gosto de você inteira.

  —Você é míope. — Ela me beijou — faço tudo que você quiser hoje, aqui e agora, mas deixe minha alma fora disso.

  Eu concordei e ela foi tudo que eu quis, obediente e doce, lasciva e firme, terna e voraz. Ficamos trancados ali até o meio da manhã seguinte, depois ela partiu. Outro dia eu a sequestro de novo. Quero a alma e o sorriso que faltaram.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arte de Iriene Borges


	4. As cartas que não mandei

 

♀

Você me pergunta o que diria nas cartas que não mandei. Não sei. Há tantas coisas que ficam por dizer, pequenos sussurros não ditos escondidos pelos cantos das conversas.

  Poderia dizer que te amo com letras grandes, apenas para te fazer sorrir. Você sempre reclama por que digo que apenas gosto, que tenho afeto, reclama pelo Eu te Amo não dito.

  Poderia envelopar o abraço que não dei nos dias em que não fui te ver.

  Falamos tanto e ainda assim você quer mais. Não sei se há algo além, não há segredos a contar já te disse todos. Acho que está enganado o que quer mesmo é envelopar o silêncio. Sabe aquele silêncio bom e cúmplice?

 Acho que gostaria disso.

 Então nessa carta que talvez eu nunca mande, que talvez jamais te alcance eu te enviaria meu abraço, minha pele silenciosamente encostada na tua enquanto ouvimos a chuva caindo mansamente.

  
♂  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tela : The Letter oléo sobre tela de David Carmack Lewis http://davidcarmacklewis.com/portfolio/africa.htm


	5. Love Games

 

****

**♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂**

—Alô?

 — Alô? É você? Ainda zangada?

 —... Ainda... Mas já te falei hoje cedo ainda gosto de você... Só não quero perder tempo explicando o óbvio.

 — Eu imaginei... Ainda pensa que posso te manipular...

Risos.

 —Penso. Está fazendo isso agora, não está?

Risos.

 — Tá pensando que pode me dobrar como da última vez, com aquela conversinha na orelha... E que daqui a cinco minutos vou abrir a porta e te deixar voltar.

   Suspiro.

 — Mas você falou que ainda gosta de mim... Pra que se arriscar e tentar outros caras que podem ser piores e menos divertidos que eu?

 — Já falei baby, gosto de você, mas só como amigo... O mais  insistente! E convencido também! Mas eu acho que é o melhor mesmo não misturar as coisas... Talvez eu o deixe mesmo... Vou ver. Não fala nada ainda não, tá? É que eu posso mudar de ideia. Você sabe como sou confusa.

  — Pode deixar.

 — Como assim “Pode deixar?” Não entendo isso! Depois das cenas de sexo que tivemos pensei que você diria algo mais! Que coisa!

  Risos

 — Não quero que me acuse de manipulação... Tá sozinha agora?

 — Você sabe que sim.

  Risos.

 — Eu não sei como vou fazer... Não sei... Diabos! Você mexe comigo... E você sabe, nesta última vez foi pessoal... Você tava lá, você viu...

  Gargalhadas

 — Vi nada!

 — Não me comprometa eu só fui figurante, foi você o artista principal!

 —... Estou adorando seu novo drama e o papel que me deu... Por falar nisso, quando vai me dizer que posso subir?

  Risos

 — Logo, logo...

  Risos leves

 — Abre a porta. Estou aqui no corredor...

  —Risos.

 —Tudo bem...

  Risos levemente nervosos.

 — Vou ter uma conversa com ele, hoje à noite, e amanhã já devo ter uma resposta mais certa.

 — Pra que? Ta bom assim... Não decide nada, deixa que eu decida por você.

 — É.

 — Aposto que faço boas escolhas...

  Risos.

 — Podemos ficar assim sem sustos, sem compromissos?

  Risos surpresos.

  Gargalhada.

 — Peraí. -... – É ele. Tá na outra linha. Falo o quê?

  Confirma logo que o ama! Você sempre falou que ama mesmo!

 — Eu sei... Mas como posso dizer isso com você aí no corredor?

  Risos

 — Não se preocupe comigo sou um moleque mesmo, mas os sentimentos dele parecem sinceros. Ele fala muito de você e de como você mexe com ele o tempo todo... Porra! Ele te adora!

 — Você fala isso, é amigo dele, se dão bem... Mas ainda assim ta aí no meu corredor. Não vê que isso é no mínimo contraditório? Não pára pra pensar... Não sente culpa?... Ah, sei lá... Tô cansada dessa sua loucura...

 — Calma, ele é um cara legal. Dá uma chance pra ele... E dá uma chance pra nós dois nos divertirmos... Esquece a porra da culpa!

 —Tá... Vou ver... Vou ver... Falo com ele depois – suspiro cansado -, ele ficou de aparecer amanhã.

  Gargalhada

 — Vai me deixar entrar ou não?

 — Sim, sim!

  Risos


	6. Terremotos em caixa de areia

_“_

__

_O expresso do oriente/Rasga a noite, passa rente/ E leva tanta gente/Que eu até perdi a conta/E nem te contei uma novidade, quente...”_

 

 

  A maquete, a espera e a observação ocupavam meus dias. Ver o mundo sem estar nele era tudo que conseguia fazer, com breves intervalos para beliscar alguma coisa do que deixavam na geladeira. Depois voltava para a o computador só para ver o que ela fazia e esperar. Não falava com ela há muito tempo, se contentava em ver e ela já tinha até esquecido que a câmera estava ali, tinha quase me esquecido, mas isso eu não permitia. Ela estava presa na minha trama de culpa, desejo, medo e amor.

  Era tarde quando ela chegou, caía uma chuva miúda, a chuva batia nas telhas e a gata fitava o telhado, eu acompanhava seus movimentos, mas não me importava. Não mais. Ainda entrevia os espíritos como sombras no canto do olho, mas deixava que sumissem. Andava cansado. Cansado de espíritos e preces, cansado de ficar ali sozinho no escuro esperando por ela. Meu remédio, minha terapia.

  Ela e a gata tinham certa similaridade, movia-se de modo parecido e parecia estar sempre à espera de algo que não via. Teclei alguns comandos e abri o zoom de modo que pôde ver melhor. Ela circulava seminua pela sala, uma xícara de chocolate quente numa das mãos e o telefone na outra. As janelas do pequeno apartamento estavam fechadas. Ela raramente as abria. Eu a ouvi ligar para o trabalho e avisar que ficaria em casa no dia seguinte. Sabia que estava doente e quis ir até lá, mas não fui, fiquei ali onde era seguro, ao invés disso faria com que viesse até mim.

  Ela sentou-se finalmente para teclar com as centenas de amigos e eu pude ver seu rosto mais claramente. Gostava do modo como ela franzia testa quando se concentrava em algo. Desliguei o computador, pus os fones de ouvido e voltei a trabalhar na maquete. Veneza estava pronta, faltavam alguns detalhes e terminar o trem. A parte interna precisava ficar perfeita, trabalhei um pouco mais rápido. Queria voltar ao posto de observação antes que ela terminasse as intermináveis conversas. Não queria perder o close up.

  Pronto. O expresso estava perfeito, bastaria um toque para concluir, uma peça para ficar perfeito. Quando voltei ao computador ela já não estava só. Um grupo animado cortava a noite fria numa formação compacta. Risos, afagos e beijos alternavam-se com doses fartas de cinismo e sarcasmo. Dois deles pareciam mais eufóricos, embora rissem e falassem num tom mais baixo. Minha menina observava séria e calada demais. Mandei a mensagem de socorro e observei-a ler e, ato contínuo, se levantar para sair. Os amigos ficaram, mas eles não me interessavam. Desliguei meu observatório. Tomei um longo banho, me deitei e esperei, no escuro.

  A porta abriu-se e pela nesga de luz que vinha da rua eu a vi. Acendeu as luzes, uma a uma até que não restasse muitos cantos escuros para meus fantasmas. Deslizou até o sofá onde eu fingia dormir e beijou-me a testa. Arrumou meus recortes de caos e depois se despiu devagar e devagar veio até mim. Toda aquela luz me deixava quase feliz e quase me fazia esquecer a maquete, mas quase não é tudo. A luz parecia vir com ela, algo como uma parte integrante do brinquedo. No canto do quarto, preso numa nesga de sombra os espíritos esperavam. Fechei os olhos e voltei a mergulhar na pele branca, naquela luz sufocante que era ela. Depois eu a levei até o pequeno trem, estacionado na pequena gare, cercado de luz e cor. Precisava dela no meu mundo novo, para onde o expresso me levaria. Estava tudo pronto, ela precisava apenas beber do vinho, tocar no trem e a mágica dos espíritos faria o resto. Morreríamos para o mundo. Seria apenas uma longa viagem com ela nua ao meu lado.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citação Uns dias  
> Canção de Os Paralamas do Sucesso


	7. Macondo

 

 

_“Entretanto, antes de chegar ao verso final já tinha compreendido que não sairia nunca daquele quarto, pois estava previsto que a cidade dos espelhos (ou das miragens) seria arrasada pelo vento e desterrada da memória dos homens no instante em que Aureliano Babilônia acabasse de decifrar os pergaminhos e que tudo o que estava escrito neles era irrepetível desde sempre e por todo o sempre, porque as estirpes condenadas a cem anos de solidão não tinham uma segunda oportunidade sobre a terra.”_

 

O quarto estava frio, e pela janela, vi que a chuva continuava a cair. Chovia sem parar e eu me sentia um habitante de Macondo. Podia jurar que os lençóis ao meu redor estavam mofando. Levantei e escancarei a janela, deixando que o vento úmido lavasse os cheiros, as memórias e os desejos. Devo ter ficado muito tempo ali, pois quando me voltei ele estava lá me olhando com um ar preocupado e ao mesmo tempo irritado.

Fechei a janela não tanto por ele, mais pelos livros. Ele pegou um lençol e me envolveu num abraço que fez morrer todas as frases de adeus que eu tinha ensaiado. Era um daqueles gestos de carinho que faziam com que eu me enredasse cada vez mais naquela cama, naqueles braços, naquele beijo. Esses pequenos gestos me desmontavam. Logo eu que era diplomado em histórias sem futuro, diplomado em solidão assistida.

Ele me apoiou e seus olhos agora mostravam apenas carinho e preocupação. Comecei a suar, talvez fosse a febre. Passou a mão pelo meu rosto e senti minha cabeça rodar. Outro carinho desses e eu estaria perdido.

Ele me amparou pacientemente. Depois tirou minha roupa molhada e me colocou na cama, onde eu fiquei como um zumbi enquanto me enxugava os poucos cabelos. Esfregou minha cabeça até que toda a umidade sumiu. Depois, arrumou tudo e se acomodou na cama limpa, os braços em torno de mim. Caí na armadilha. Retorcendo-me de revolta, mas caí e antes que pudesse levantar meus escudos ou chamar o Batman eu já estava apaixonado.

Em algum lugar da velha cidade os sinos tocavam enquanto a chuva caia sem parar, enquanto o vizinho ouvia “futuros amantes” do Chico numa espécie de vaticínio absurdo. Em algum lugar naquela maldita cidade os sinos tocavam enquanto eu me perdia numa troca inútil de sentimentos e fluidos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citação: Cem anos de solidão- Gabriel García Márquez


	8. Sonhos

   

 

Relendo “Os Livros da Magia” a novela em quadrinhos de Neil Gaiman, acabou esbarrando na definição apropriada para o momento que vivia. Na cena em questão quem fala é Titânia, a bela e perigosa Rainha das Fadas tentando explicar o inexplicável:

  “Há apenas dois mundos — o seu mundo, que é o mundo real, e outros mundos, a fantasia. (...). O importante, é que eles estão lá. Esses mundos proporcionam uma alternativa. Proporcionam uma fuga. Proporcionam uma ameaça. Proporcionam sonhos e força. Proporcionam refúgio e dor (...). Eles não existem, então são tudo o que importa. Você entende?"

  Titânia talvez entendesse a situação melhor que ela. Há alguns dias sonhava sempre com o mesmo homem, a situação inicial e o final eram sempre as mesmas, ela era um arquivo; um programa que existia para agradar aquele homem. Sempre ele.

Passava o dia inquieta sabendo que o sonho viria e o esperava, ansiosamente. A noite chegava deitava vestida apenas de perfume, desejo, cansaço e espera. O cansaço vencia e logo ela dormia.  O sonho vinha.

Ela sorria na tela para ele, gostava do seu olhar indeciso e desejoso. Seus olhos eram grandes, tristes e magnéticos. Depois de alguns instantes, em que mexia nervosamente com o mouse, ele afinal clicava e ela saltava da tela.

Não era mais ela, era dele, sua amiga, sua escrava, sua amante, atendia todos os seus desejos. A cada sonho, ela ia cada vez mais rápida, caindo numa espiral vertiginosa, caindo em seus braços carinhosos e ávidos.

A voz dele era parte do encanto, a língua em sua pele a dominava, seus desejos a viciavam como uma droga potente.

— Oi vício.

Ele disse em seu ouvido, sem tocar. Não era preciso tocar, sua presença era o bastante e ela esperou por um longo tempo, ou pelo que pareceu um longo tempo, pelo seu pedido.

Ele nada disse apenas beijou. A língua, dando voltas em torno da dela, numa dança suave e interminável. Enquanto beijava, seus dedos apertavam meus seios, deslizavam pelas costas, afundavam-se no sexo.

Carinhosamente ele a conduziu até a cama, ela já estava liquefeita e pronta. O corpo inteiro aberto para ele, e ele entrou fundo e forte.

— Você me quer também? Ou só quer me agradar?

Ele sussurrava perto da sua orelha, ela não respondeu, sentia todo o peso dele comprimindo seu corpo; o vai e vem suave dentro dela, seu sexo pulsando como se o mordesse. Ele gemeu e esqueceu a pergunta.

— Fica comigo a noite toda?

Ela obedeceu. Era um sonho tão real. Ficou, ou pensou ter ficado.

— Isso. Agora põe os saltos altos e fica ali de costas pra mim.

Obedeceu.

Depois do silencioso abraço, ele beija seus seios, beija sua boca, morde seu pescoço e diz de modo firme em seu ouvido.

— Vai embora, logo não vou estar sozinho.

Ela se levanta. Começa a desaparecer.

— Espera.

Ela volta. Espera.

— Eu te chamo e você volta?

— Volto.

Ele a beija de novo, os olhos parecem tristes, mas o beijo é bom. Ela desliza os dedos pela testa dele, beija a boca, que tem um gosto cinzento e desaparece. Acorda sempre inquieta a espera pelo próximo sonho... Pela próxima vez em que ele abrirá o arquivo...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Um grande abraço

 

Toda estória, seja ela grande ou pequena, insignificante ou importante, todas as estórias, todas mesmo tem marcadores, sinais que atribuímos e que nos levam diretamente para dentro de uma lembrança. É um processo básico e tolo. Se você algum dia fez amor num vagão dormitório de um trem é provável que fique estranhamente emocionado ao sentir o balanço do trem. O trem, o balanço, os sons que o envolvem são os marcadores, os sinais, os símbolos que te arremessam dentro daquela estória. Eu por exemplo tenho uma relação boa com o chocolate e com cheiro de goiabas. Todos nós temos muitas estórias e muitos marcadores ou sinais. Nessa estória o som dos sinos é o marcador. Não importa se grandes ou pequenos. Sinos. São eles o selo, o convite e a senha para essa estória.

Tudo começou numa noite que minha personagem há muito tempo esqueceu. Ela a escondeu sob muitas camadas de estórias mais urgentes. A mulher dessa estória é uma dessas pessoas distraídas e práticas que mal notam a magia que existe á sua volta. Se no café da manhã uma fada surgir e se sentar á mesa exigindo atenção, a mulher conversará com a fada amistosamente e depois vai se despedir apresada e partir para mais um dia de trabalho.

Na noite em que nossa estória começa a mulher estava triste, desesperadamente triste. Um grande abraço era tudo com que ela sonhava naquela noite. Sentia uma tristeza imensa e indefinida, era como se todas as culpas do mundo fossem suas. Um desespero sem nome. Andou pela casa, ligou o computador,conversou,riu até. Mas a sensação permanecia ali, latente e dolorida. Desligou tudo, desligou-se de tudo. Decidiu-se por um longo banho, os pensamentos vagos e confusos.

A água caindo fazia um barulho que preenchia todo o espaço do pequeno banheiro, ecoando pela casa vazia e amplificando a tristeza, logo ela estava chorando. Longos soluços convulsionando o corpo frágil. As lágrimas misturando-se à água morna do chuveiro. Mas à medida que se acalmavam os soluços mais sombrios se tornavam seus pensamentos e maior era o nevoeiro de tristeza que a envolvia. Teria jurado que ouvia música, como de fossem sinos... Ou talvez uma risada. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e permitiu-se um sorriso. “É um rádio ou uma televisão”– pensou – Os sons deviam vir de um dos vizinhos e, por qualquer razão, ela podia escutar. O curioso era que parecia vir de sua própria casa. O vento fazia esses truques. Enrolou-se na toalha e enquanto escovava os cabelos mal via a si mesma, pensava nas coisas que teria de fazer no dia seguinte, contas, trabalho, almoço com fornecedores, comprar um presente para um amigo, sorrir muito para que ninguém percebesse que ela estava desmoronando, sorrir sempre, especialmente quando a sua família voltasse da viagem.

Saiu para o corredor e ao entrar no quarto o mesmo vento encheu o quarto e fez os papéis sobre a pequena escrivaninha voarem como borboletas enlouquecidas. Ela pegou uma das folhas que caiu perto da cama e leu o texto rabiscado por ela mesma alguns dias antes. "Não dê as costas a possíveis futuros antes de ter certeza de que não tem nada a aprender com eles. Você está sempre livre para mudar de idéia e escolher um futuro, ou um passado diferente. Richard Bach” Ela olhou para a frase e devagar, quase religiosamente, dobrou a folha de papel, não recolheu os outros papéis. Fechou os olhos e quase em perceber cobriu as orelhas para não ouvir o riso que a essa altura já sabia, tinha certeza só seus ouvidos ou sua mente captavam. Apagou a luz do quarto e da sua janela viu as luzes dos vizinhos se acenderem brilhando sob o céu estrelado. Deixou a toalha cair e jogou-se na cama, os olhos decifrando sombras, aceitou os risos e a música dos sinos,se era só isso que podiam fazer não se incomodaria,eram os sons perdidos de alguma lembrança eles não significavam nada. Ao pensar isso a risada cessou, mas os sinos soavam ainda. Aos poucos sem perceber ela adormeceu encolhida como um bebê, os braços envolvendo o travesseiro.

Como se escolhe um passado diferente? Você deve estar pensando, mas se você pudesse viajar ao passado e convencer seu Eu mais jovem que aquela determinada ação não lhe faria nenhum bem?Você iria?E se passado e presente não fossem mais que uma ilusão? Se o próprio tempo fosse uma ilusão?Minha personagem estava para encontrar alguém que a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma, alguém que a visitava em sonhos, com quem tinha grandes conversas, um grande amigo, normalmente ela não ouvia seu riso desperta, mas aquele era um dia atípico e como disse antes ela precisava de um abraço. A magia não é uma prática tão obscura e complicada como a maioria das pessoas pensa. A magia é baseada na ciência das vibrações e das suas diversas qualidades. O mago branco comunica aos objetos e aos seres vibrações harmoniosas que favorecem o melhor para todos. Nós enviamos vibrações o tempo todo. Mesmo que não seja consciente disso a mulher triste e nua naquele quarto enviou seu chamado, seu pedido de socorro.

Seu amigo estava chegando, pelo ar, sob as estrelas, sobre uma estrada, ele voava. Invisível para você e eu, como o vento, ele voava. Planava sobre nuvens tão macias quanto algodão, parava em árvores, distraía-se com outros voadores e ria dos medos da mulher adormecida. Mas, em seu quarto ela dormia profundamente um sono ainda sem sonhos, trêmula e apreensiva, em sua cama, enquanto uma lua brilhante e cheia erguia-se sobre a cidade, fazendo com que a paisagem se tornasse um mar de prata.

Ela o pressentiu e em seu sono abriu os olhos claros e doces, espreguiçando-se languidamente. Sentado à beira da cama, um vulto de o rosto indistinto parecia esperar por ela. Uma voz grave e suave disse:

— A senhora queria falar comigo?

— Eu te chamei? Não percebi.

— O dia inteiro. Vim aqui te ver e você não parecia nada bem. — Ela sentou-se na cama, abraçou os joelhos e apoiou o queixo sobre um deles. Ele aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se diante dela — Não me ouvia por mais que te chamasse, porque estava como sempre fechada a tudo que não fosse real, mesmo sonhando acordada, você me diverte – respondeu ele por fim – Conversava com você mesma, me excluiu de sua vida desperta – adicionou com um sorriso enquanto acariciava distraidamente a perna que ela ainda abraçava. – Por que está tão nervosa?

Ela suspirou sentindo-se mais tranquila olhando para aquele par de olhos cintilantes entre as sombras. — Não sei... Tudo parece errado, mesmo estando certo. A lua brilha no céu. A vida segue seu rumo. Trabalho, casa, trabalho, família, mas eu não me sinto bem, falta alguma coisa. Talvez você!

Ele sorriu, ela sentou-se a beira da cama. Os olhos imensamente tristes procurando os dele. — Não estava procurando por você – ele disse - Não quero em minha vida o que quer me oferecer — Você é prática demais, realista demais e teme o que eu tenho o que eu sou. Volte para seu mundo e não me invoque de novo. O meu mundo não é para você.

— Só quero tempo e um pouco de paz. — ela rebatia em pensamento — Preciso de você. O homem se aproximou da cama e envolvendo a mulher num abraço apertado, deixou-se ficar ali de modo que ela podia beijar sua cabeça enquanto ele se enterrava entre seus seios. – Se encontrar o que busca aqui, poderá ficar preso a mim... Para sempre.  Está disposta a correr o risco? Quer abrir mão da vida que escolheu? Mudar presente, passado e futuro. Não te quero pela metade. Você queria um abraço, meu abraço... Eu vim e sempre que venho me perco, você me desconcerta...

Ela suspirou enquanto o fazia erguer a cabeça e olhava em seus olhos –Talvez seja hora de me arriscar – O que aconteceria se eu lhe beijasse agora, você me esqueceria ao acordar? – perguntava sabendo a resposta. Assim, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos, ergueu a mão até o rosto dela e a beijou. Ela estava tão entregue que era tentador aproveitar-se dela. Pensou em acariciar o pescoço com um dedo. Ela não poderia fazer nada se ele resolvesse deslizar as mãos por sua pele. Estava sob controle, entregue, suave, cálida e frágil. Contentou-se com mais um beijo. E com aquele abraço interminável, ela gemia para lhe dar boas vindas, era sua ali naquele espaço ela era só dele. Sua boca ávida percorreu o pescoço, os seios, o tempo não existia. Adoraria levá-la com ele mostrar-lhe o que havia além daquela vida que ela escolheu.

— Dorme e me esquece. — ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava os olhos, ela afastou-se relutante, mas obedeceu. Ele meteu as mãos nos bolsos para resistir ao desejo de tocá-la e suspirou.

— Inferno! — se lamentou — Não quero o que me oferece. Não a quero em minha vida. Ele ficou parado à porta do quarto, olhando para ela com uma expressão de tanta raiva que a mulher se encolheu na cama. Estava perdendo tempo demais pensando nela. E isso o irritava mais do que gostaria de admitir. Ela dormia e ele aproximou-se, as mãos desenhando o traçado do corpo dela. O cheiro dela entranhando-se em suas memórias. Ainda que se forçasse a se afastar da mulher, aqueles olhos tristes, aquela doçura o prendiam.

Ele a conhecia há tanto tempo. Pena que ela não lembrasse. Decidiu que tinha direito a algum capricho, assim, sem deixar de olhá-la, inclinou a cabeça e a beijou ela não precisava lembrar, ele a queria e a teria de novo, voltaria mesmo que não o chamasse porque precisava dela. Ela gemia em seu sono. Já não o percebia mais. O vento soprou e ele beijou-lhe a testa. – Durma – Seu modo de se mover suave e feminino bastava para deixá-lo louco. Cada vez que ela respirava com os lábios entreabertos parecia um convite e provavelmente era – Sonhe comigo, não vou voltar se me chamar – acrescentou. Mas o vento invadiu o quarto e fez os papéis revoarem novamente, ele viu a folha que jazia dobrada ao lado da mulher adormecida. Desdobrou-a com cuidado e leu o texto escrito em letra apressada. "Não dê as costas a possíveis futuros antes de ter certeza de que não tem nada a aprender com eles. Você está sempre livre para mudar de ideia e escolher um futuro, ou um passado diferente. Richard Bach" O visitante sorriu e desapareceu na noite enluarada, com a certeza de que voltaria. A mulher sorria em seu sono.

  
  
  


 


	10. Quase um segundo

 

É como diz a canção. Tem dias que “ _te odeio por quase um segundo”_ , um quase segundo em que evoco todos os males daquela criatura, recito mentalmente todos os seus defeitos. Quando a raiva cresce como uma onda de náusea e me abraça. Então ligo o computador e vejo o maldito sorriso nas imagens que salvei e a raiva se esvai rápida como veio e penso de novo nela envolta nesse maldito carinho. Revejo as mensagens... O sorriso... Sempre ele! O jeito bom de ser e perco de novo a batalha. Amo e ponto. Não consigo evitar... Aos poucos vou transmutar esse sentimento em alguma outra coisa, pensar no sorriso sem pensar num beijo, pensar em ver essa mulher sem abraçar... Eu consigo... Uma hora qualquer eu consigo... Por hora vou tentar odiar por alguns segundos... Desligo tudo e saio pra vida real. Engulo apressado o café, beijo minha mulher, rio com as crianças, depois ganho a rua.

A pressa, a confusão e a cacofonia da cidade quase a apagam completamente. O trânsito está lento o carro quase não anda na pista oposta o táxi emparelha comigo e eu vejo. Era ela tenho certeza, o mesmo olhar tristonho que olha sem ver. O tráfego começa a fluir e eu procuro desesperadamente uma maneira de mudar de pista! Mesmo que eu achasse um retorno não daria tempo. Perdi de novo, só que agora no mundo real também. Que diabos faz na minha cidade? Mais uma mentira? Eu a imaginando do outro lado do país e ela morando bem aqui? Merda! Agora vou ficar pensando nisso o dia todo. No saguão do prédio em que trabalho um garoto com cara de emo sorri. E eu penso que devo estar com uma aparência lastimável.

O trabalho me distrai. Lá pelo meio da manhã o quadradinho me avisa que ela está online, nem tento falar, as respostas lacônicas e frias me irritam. Não poder tocar me irrita também. Brigamos por isso. Quero pele. Ela prefere falar das impossibilidades. E agora acho que mente. Talvez nem seja casada. Talvez goste de me enlouquecer. Que diabos fazia aqui? Desisto dos relatórios e saio. Mergulhar na sinfonia de caos me ajuda a pensar. Foi quando a vi descendo a rua apinhada e o mundo parou à minha volta. Atravessei a rua, correndo como louco entre os carros. Passei meses imaginando esse encontro. Querendo ter essa mulher ao alcance das minhas mãos e agora ela está ali na outra calçada. Ela não me viu e seguia apressada. Cabelos presos, jeans e camiseta branca e como andava depressa! A multidão a envolveu e eu tive medo de estar delirando. Comecei a correr, procurando no meio da multidão. Derrubei dois homens de terno e uma mulher no processo. Porra! Quantas mulheres de camiseta branca e cabelos castanhos passam por aqui! Parecia um mar de clones. Finalmente a vi e a alcancei na porta de um hotel. Segurei-a pelo braço de um modo um tanto bruto. Acho que tinha medo que ela evaporasse.

—  O que ta fazendo aqui?

—  Correndo atrás de você pra ter certeza que é real.

Ela riu e se desvencilhou do meu braço entrando no hotel.

—  Já tem? Agora me deixa ir, não temos nada pra falar.

—  Quem disse que quero falar? Você pode ficar muda.

Apressou o passo até o elevador, subimos em silêncio até o seu andar. Ela afastou-se até o canto tentando evitar meu toque. Pele é o nosso problema é o que nos falta.

Chegamos ao andar dela e eu a seguia, mudo e ansioso.

—  Olha não estou aqui por você, tenho um assunto pessoal pra resolver, se quisesse te ver teria te ligado, avisado que estaria na cidade.

—  Vou tomar isso como um elogio. Qual é teu quarto?

Eu mal respirava, estava eufórico. Ela andou até a porta do quarto, abriu-a devagar, parecendo buscar saídas e explicações. Já tinha me dado tantas em nossas conversas virtuais, que realmente não havia muito a dizer. Beijei-a e ela não fugiu.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. RE-ENCONTRO

“Há uma luz no túnel

Dos desesperados

Há um cais de porto

Pra quem precisa chegar

(...)

Uma noite longa

Pra uma vida curta

Mas já não me importa

Basta poder te ajudar

E são tantas marcas

Que já fazem parte

Do que eu sou agora

Mais ainda sei me virar”

 

 

Quase sem se dar conta enfiou-se numa sala afastada e como constatou numa exploração rápida: vazia. Num canto havia uma poltrona onde ele se deixou cair. Os ruídos da festa chegavam até ali amortecidos e ele estava imerso numa vaga sensação de incompletude que o angustiava, então a porta se abriu e ela surgiu. Ele não se moveu, permaneceu em sua angústia. Conheciam-se bem o bastante para que ela soubesse apenas com um olhar que ele não queria conversar. Ficou parada na entrada da sala, uma das mãos ainda na maçaneta indecisa entre ficar ou não. Enquanto ele observava distraidamente a curva do seu pescoço e pensava como tinha um cheiro gostoso e como seria bom morde-la bem naquele ponto..

Depois de alguns segundos de indecisão fechou a porta e foi sentar-se em frente a ele onde ficou por um tempo que, para Douglas pareceu infinito, mas que não durou mais que alguns segundos. Tempo em que o observou atentamente parecendo avaliar o que fazer. Por fim levantou-se, foi até ele sentou-se em seu colo e passou devagar uma das mãos pelo rosto dele enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Era um gesto de carinho tão explícito que ele sentia como se pequenas agulhas de luz se enterrassem profundamente sob a pele.

O sol naquele dia tingia tudo em cores tão realistas que fazia com que Carlos pensasse com saudade no vinho que não poderia beber. A família imensa estava reunida e o ar impregnado de conversas sem importância, risos e dos gritos das crianças. Ele também ria nos momentos certos, contava as piadas esperadas, brincava e estava até feliz. Gostava de estar ali e da família que tinha construído, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era como se visse tudo de fora. Como se estivesse atuando numa estranha pantomima de si mesmo.

Tentou falar então, mas mal articulou uma sílaba e ela o beijou. Devagar, carinhosa e licenciosamente. Logo esqueceu o que pretendia dizer. Os ruídos da festa enchiam o ar e ele mal conseguia pensar enquanto ela o conduzia até a cadeira de onde tinha estado antes. Abriu o vestido, depois a camisa dele, intercalando tudo com aqueles beijos que ele adorava e ainda havia o pescoço perfumado e delicioso de morder. O cheiro era para tão familiar e agradável que a angústia foi desaparecendo aos poucos. Havia tanto carinho em cada um dos gestos que falar era desnecessário, seus corpos sabiam bem o que fazer. Os únicos sons que se ouviam eram seus suspiros e num momento quando quase caíram da cadeira e a risada da mulher cintilou pelo ar. Pensou no quanto amava aquela risada. Lá fora a festa prosseguia sem eles e o sol começava a se pôr enquanto ela o resgatava, trazendo-o de volta para a luz com seus beijos, seu riso, seu sexo, seu cheiro.

Quando tudo acabou os dois ficaram abraçados por um tempo que pareceu curto demais para Douglas, poderia ficar para sempre ali, mas alguém a chamava e a soltou. Ela deu-lhe mais um beijo e levantou-se devagar, rindo enquanto tentava alisar as roupas e arrumar os cabelos sob o olhar carinhoso dele que, ao contrário não tinha pressa e se deixou ficar ali um pouco mais imerso numa vaga sensação de inteireza. Estava impregnado dela e sorria enquanto fechava distraidamente botões e zíper... Afinal tinha que voltar para a festa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citação: Compositores: Herbert Lemos De Souza Vianna  
> Letra de Lanterna Dos Afogados


	12. Ritual de despedida e fuga

— Eu disse que precisávamos resolver isso.

Sorria ao repetir a frase, quando ela desligou o chuveiro e passou a enxugar os cabelos. Sabia que ficar ali parado encarando-a daquele jeito a incomodava, éramos amigos há tanto tempo, mas eu tinha certeza que ela também não daria o braço a torcer. Divertia-me com sua teimosia silenciosa, andando nua pelo quarto, não se deixando vencer pela estranheza da situação. Gostava disso nela. Ainda enxugando os cabelos ela respondeu suavemente.

— Eu sei o que disse, mas agora o que eu preciso é ir embora.

A pressa, o rubor e os olhos tristes me irritavam mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Era como se fosse agora outra mulher que tinha na minha frente.

— A pressa é sua não minha.

Passou a recolher as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, meus lábios se estreitaram numa linha fina.

— É eu sei que a pressa é minha.

Sabia que estava sendo sensata e até gostava disso, mas por alguma razão a sensatez dela naquele momento me irritava, sentia uma raiva crescente daquele ritual de despedida e fuga. Peguei sua saia sobre a cadeira num gesto rápido, ela sorriu e foi pegar alguma outra peça esquecida perto da cama, depois estendeu a mão pra que eu lhe desse a saia. Estava bonita assim semi-vestida, apressada e descalça. Sorri e puxei-a para mais um beijo rápido.

— Tudo bem. Vou ficar mais um pouco. Importa-se em sair sozinha?

Disse enquanto permitia que ela pegasse a saia.

— Fica tranqüilo. Prefiro assim.

Ajudei com o zíper, ela sorriu quando beijei a curva do seu pescoço. Gosto do sorriso faz um contraste interessante com os olhos tristes. Deitei na cama, braços sob a cabeça e fiquei assistindo minha amiga se arrumar.

— Quando te vejo de novo?

— Não vê. Acho que resolvemos tudo que tínhamos pra resolver.

Prendeu os cabelos num coque, passou batom e passava os olhos pelo quarto em busca da bolsa, sapatos e da chave da porta.

— Não sei, acho que resolver mais algumas vezes.

Ela sorriu. Estava quase pronta.

— Sei.

Procurava as sandálias.

— Sabe?

Achou-as em algum lugar entre a cama e a porta.

— Não. Não sei. Te vejo quando quisermos,quando der ou não nos vemos.Não importa muito.

Ela viu a chave em minha mão, olhou o relógio eu sorri.

— Pensei que seria divertido desfazer toda sua produção,quero que se atrase. Gosto de ser do contra.

 

 


	13. I drove all night.

Eu não sei se ele está apaixonado por ela ou apenas cismou. Prefiro não saber, por isso não parei para avaliar profundamente a questão. Os dois conversam muito, praticamente todos os dias por Skype, telefone, telepatia, sinais de fumaça, qualquer coisa que faça com que ele a sinta mais próxima. Ela é inteligente, agradável, tem uma alma linda, mas nosso herói anda cansado de alma; quer mesmo a palma da mão em cada pedaço daquele corpo. Precisa disso, mas Sabrina não entende essa necessidade ou finge não entender. Ela se esconde na distância, na família e foge do desejo que sente. É claro que ele entendeu isso por muito tempo, afinal é um cara gentil e razoável, ou era até a o desejo (paixão, teimosia, cisma seja lá qual for o nome que tenha esse sentimento) tornou-se mais premente. O fato é que agora precisa do toque real, simplesmente precisa. E nessa manhã finalmente tomou uma atitude. Estavam de novo conversando, vendo-se pela webcam e o nosso herói estava ficando irritado com a visão dos cabelos caindo em ondas sobre os ombros, do sorriso tranqüilo. Sabrina emanava uma combinação tempestuosa sinais que faziam com que raciocinasse com menos clareza.

— Nós dois sabemos o que você sente a meu respeito e eu preciso te ver.

— Você está vendo.

— Não seja ridícula, sabe bem o que quero. E estou pegando a droga do carro agora pra ir até aí.

— Por isso gosto de você, pelo seu senso de humor... Não é como pegar o carro e ir até a cidade vizinha. Quer que eu acredite nisso?

Ela tinha naquele momento, apesar do sorriso um olhar que lhe dava um ar de bichinho assustado que o fez desejá-la ainda mais.

— Não precisa acreditar, estarei aí amanhã ou depois. Ligo quando chegar.

— Alô?

— Alô? É você?

— Você sumiu.

—Não sumi estou bem aqui na sua cidade. Acabei de chegar.

— Como assim na minha cidade? Não entendi isso!

— Eu fiz o que disse que ia fazer... Tá sozinha agora?

— Você sabe que sim.

— Eu não sei como vou fazer... Não sei... Diabos! Você mexe comigo... Não quero bagunçar tua vida, mas vem me ver.

Gargalhadas.

— Você ta brincando, não está aqui coisa nenhuma!

— Vou te enviar o hotel e o número do quarto assim que conseguir um.

—... Estou adorando... Quando vai me dizer que tudo isso é uma grande piada?

Risos

— Vem até o hotel conferir.

Risos levemente nervosos.

O espelho, colocar as lentes de contato, cremes, escovar os cabelos, maquiagem, o ritual costumeiro. Da sala vinha o ruído da família, TV, conversa risos, um final de noite comum até que o celular vibra avisando da chegada de uma mensagem de texto, ela lê e apaga. Uma mulher comum de quase quarenta anos, cabelos cuidadosamente tingidos e aparência de quase trinta encarava o espelho em busca de uma resposta. O espelho não dava as respostas que queria, embora o encarasse como se pudesse. Suspirou, sabendo que iria atender o chamado, também estava cansada de virtualidade. Precisava de pele, estava apaixonada por mais que resistisse em pensar no fato. Escolheu a lingerie nova, tinha comprado pensando nele, vestiu-se de um modo simples e saiu, fingindo que seria apenas um dia comum de trabalho. Faltava pouco para as onze horas quando abriu a porta. A luz daquela manhã de agosto a atingia em cheio, pintando seus cabelos de um tom dourado, enquanto ele bocejava. A voz da moça enchia o quarto de hotel fazendo-o sorrir. A noite havia sido longa e ele quase não havia dormido, a viagem tinha sido cansativa.

— Oi... Pensei que viesse só no final da tarde...

— Hummm... Vou dar meia-volta... E te deixar dormir.

— Entra.

— Quem disse que eu vou ficar?

Ela vestia uma camiseta vermelho sangue sobre um jeans desbotado. Tinha se arrumado, dava para notar apesar da tentativa de ser discreta. Enquanto ele parecia ter pulado da cama e caído dentro da camisa branca que usava e na verdade foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

— Você tem um senso de humor muito estranho. Não dirigi a noite toda pra isso... Vim pra te ver, sabe disso.

— Eu sei, mas não posso demorar agora, prometo voltar mais tarde, mas não fica me ligando, Ok?

Ele riu seus dedos brincando com o cós da calça da moça.

— Talvez... Eu disse talvez... Eu deixe você sair rapidamente... — Suas mãos grandes agarraram o rosto delicado num ato de posse explícita. Levou-a para dentro do quarto, sem palavras. Já haviam falado tanto, nas longas conversas virtuais. Estava farto de alma queria corpo. Beijou seus olhos, a boca, o pescoço. As mãos ansiosas ávidas por mais pele. Ela não oferecia resistência.

— Gosto muito de você — disse em voz baixa, rouca, surda.

— Que bom. Eu estava com medo de ter batido no quarto errado.

Passaram horas, devorando-se naquela estranha intimidade. O céu estava rosado, quando ela se decidiu por partir. Pensava em como explicar o longo sumiço e já parecia bem longe do quarto. Ele acompanhava atento o modo como ela se vestia apressadamente, louca por voltar à vida certinha, voltar para a rotina. Contemplou-a, calculando, avaliando, definindo, tentando encontrar um modo de trazê-la para mais perto. Trazê-la de volta.

—Vira pra mim... Tá certo que eu sou um cara barato, mas não precisa me abandonar assim tão fácil, finge que vai sentir saudade.

Havia um leve toque de raiva em suas palavras e algo irritado e atemorizante no seu olhar. Muito rápido. Ele sorriu simpático.

— Preciso ir.

Ela o abraçou e o calor do seu corpo o despertou de seus devaneios. A questão era que ela precisava ir e não queria ir. Queria fazê-la parar de pensar em ser tão irritantemente prática e sensata. Tomou-a nos braços, beijando-a, esmagando seu corpo contra o dela. E por um instante, não pensou em nada. Ela lhe deu mais um dos seus sorrisos suaves, e nos seus olhos toda a força da ternura e a tristeza, que também sentia, mas era isso, por hora não havia mais nada a fazer, não havia futuro além daquele quarto. Deixou que partisse e até prometeu que não voltaria a ligar, que iria embora como um bom menino, sem atrapalhar a ordem, mas agora dentro do carro a voz doce de Gal Costa repetia “Não quero mais esse negócio de você longe de mim...” e ele sabia que não cumpriria nenhuma das promessas.

  



	14. Despedida

 

Saíram do restaurante mais cedo do que o habitual. Seguidos por muitos olhares embora nenhum a atingisse com tanta força quanto aquele que ela queria evitar, entraram no carro e o mundo parecia imerso naquele estranho silêncio que precede catástrofes e frases que preferimos não ouvir, mas que sabemos serem inevitáveis. Afivelou o cinto de segurança, respirou fundo e afirmou na voz suave de sempre.

— Você tem algo difícil pra me dizer e está aí ensaiando um modo fácil. Desiste. Não tem jeito fácil.

Estava um pouco escuro para que ele visse seu sorriso por isso passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dele.

— Sou assim tão transparente para você?

A voz parecia tensa e ela sabia que iria dizer algo que a magoaria.

— O que há de tão horrível a me dizer?

Perguntou, atrelando a pergunta a um beijo suave. Notou as mãos imóveis, agarradas ao volante, enquanto a olhava mudo. No longo e incômodo silêncio em que estava ele se esforçava para imaginar a vida sem ela, tentando tornar mais fácil o ato de abrir mão de algo que na verdade queria muito. Ligou o carro e seguiram pelas ruas quase desertas e absurdamente vazias, até o apartamento dela. O silêncio esteve com eles no elevador e agora os acompanhava pelo corredor, enquanto caminhavam abraçados. Ela abriu a porta, entraram e o som seco da porta fechando fez com que ele acordasse.

— Decidi que não quero mais essa confusão.

Ela riu e desabotoou a blusa. A risada, aliada ao gesto o deixou desconcertado. Sentou-se e meio embaraçado disse:

— Não ri. É sério. Você precisa entender que não tem mesmo futuro para nós.

Enquanto falava ela ria ainda mais. Resolveu calar-se, pois estava começando a se sentir ridículo. Ela ainda ria quando foi até ele e o beijou. Depois disse calmamente.

— Vamos combinar uma coisa. — Segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. — Não pense em futuro tá bem. Antes de qualquer coisa somos amigos. Não se preocupa tanto. Vamos administrar um dia de cada vez. — Beijou-o mais uma vez. — Tanta coisa pra gente se preocupar, o que existe entre nós não precisa fazer parte disso. Não quero casar contigo. Relaxa, não quero isso. Não sou nenhuma criança e não têm vilões nem vítimas nessa estória. Desembaraçou-se do resto das roupas, devagar. Ele permanecia calado, embora seus olhos a envolvessem num carinho explícito.

— Às vezes tenho vontade de te bater, você não leva nada do que digo a sério?

Disse parecendo zangado, mas certamente não com ela. Aquilo a divertia.

— Humm... Isso é uma promessa? — Ele sorriu — Mesmo que vá embora, mesmo que eu me deixe que vá, ainda assim permaneço ligada a você. Sinto como se te conhecesse há muito tempo, independente do que você disse.

— Talvez conheça mesmo. — ele disse sério.

A lua brilhava e sua luz fantasmagórica se derramava pelas janelas. Ele permanecia distante fugindo dela e de sua nudez ameaçadora. Quando ela murmurou.

— Nós nunca teremos uma vida juntos, teremos?

Ela se aproximou, ele desistiu da fuga inútil e a envolveu num abraço.

— Não. Não teremos.

— Mas estamos juntos agora.

Ela disse sorrindo. Ele a olhou com um ar divertido e travesso que ela amava, prendeu-a contra o peito e deu-lhe um beijo longo e carinhoso. Adorando o modo como ela se entregava apaixonada e sem reservas. Mais tarde ela olhava para ele. Adormecido, perdido em seu sono, sabia que ele já havia decidido afastá-la e que não mudaria de ideia. Ele acordou e viu-se refletido nos olhos dela. A sensação de que nunca mais teriam aquela intimidade o incomodou.

— Dá pra explicar porque tem medo de mim, porque está me afastando?

— Não tenho. Gosto demais de você para te prender por mais tempo, quero você longe de mim e da minha loucura.

Levantou-se num movimento rápido e impaciente. Por um segundo ela quase o odiou, mas não conseguia odiá-lo por mais que isso.

— Queria te dar um presente de ordem mais material e espero que aceite.

— Se isso é uma despedida acho que você já me deu o bastante e sabe muito bem onde enfiar o presente de ordem material...

Acariciou suavemente o rosto dele, que se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo. Gostava dessa sensação, a pele úmida, tão quente, tão real. Beijou-a antes de sair do quarto.


	15. Torpor

Acordei. Meus olhos aos poucos se habituando ao lusco-fusco daquele fim de tarde, fim de domingo, fim de um sono de dois dias. Das janelas do quarto de paredes nuas eu podia ver a chuva caindo. Faz calor, apesar da chuva, um calor sufocante. Ouço o som da televisão ligada no outro apartamento, algumas vozes abafadas e o tilintar da chuva na cobertura da garagem. O telefone toca e eu tateio tonta em busca dele. Atendo. Não morri afinal.

— Alô.

Minha voz me parece surpreendentemente firme.

— Oi. Esqueceu?

— De que?

Pergunto enquanto levanto meio trôpega e nua.

— De mim.

— Parece que sim.

— Vem me ver?

— Pode ser.

— Quero te ver.

— Sei que quer. Apareço depois. Desligo sem esperar resposta. Lá fora tudo me parece calmo e ameno como a paisagem de um filme ou de uma fotografia antiga. A chuva parece fresca. Nua e tonta, caminho pelo apartamento abafado e mortiço. O calor torna meus movimentos ainda mais pesados. O telefone toca de novo. Deixo tocar. Olho para a cartela de comprimidos vazia, para a meia garrafa de Martíni e penso que devia ter calculado melhor. Não estou mal e também não estou bem. Meu sorriso refletido no espelho parece quase convincente, pareço calma e tranquila, nada em mim diz: “tome conta de mim” ao contrário pareço pronta para cuidar de tudo e todos. O telefone toca e eu ignoro. Um banho rápido e me visto rapidamente também. Camiseta branca, minissaia, tênis, algum dinheiro no bolso e nada mais. A cidade parece vazia e estranha, quase tão vazia e estranha quanto eu. Caminho sem pressa através da chuva fina, quase invisível. Preciso andar para afastar o torpor que a mistura de Martíni e comprimidos tinham deixado. Era quase engraçado, não morri, mas dormi por dois dias e ninguém notou, nem ele. Toco a campainha. Ele abre a porta sorrindo e sem falar me beija. Não penso,não falo,deixo-me beijar, deixo-me levar. Não morri. Ele nem percebe meu torpor, meu vazio. Percebe?

 


	16. Atropelamento e fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagem: Milo Manara

 

No quarto estou sentada na beirada da cama. Penumbra. Estou confortavelmente cansada. Levanto, “a noite está encerrada, hora de ir, hora de fugir.” O homem adormecido ao meu lado me procura, devagar.

Um gesto tão íntimo, suavemente. “Não deve ser por mim que ele procura”. Insistente. “Não me custa nada, é só um abraço”. Deito e o braço dele cai sobre minha cintura, pesado e possessivo. Carinhos suaves o adormecem, satisfeito e cansado.

Penso naquela por quem o braço dele procura. Sozinha em algum outro quarto. Culpa. Fugir. Sair. Preciso sumir daqui. Não quero saber de detalhes. Não quero ouvir a estória por trás dessa carência. "Perigo garota, perigo".

O acaso juntou numa festa dois velhos desconhecidos. Sincronia. Acasos são mau sinal, grandes amores e grandes problemas começam por acaso. Fugir. Onde estão os bombeiros quando precisamos deles? Perigo!

A mão dele desliza até meu rosto, o nariz se encaixa na curva do meu pescoço de modo gostoso. “Vamos menina, hora de fugir, fim do tempo extra.” Tento fugir do abraço, mas ele se encaixa em mim. Beijo, murmúrios confusos, o nome de outra mulher em meu ouvido. "Cretino!" Minha mente emite todos os sinais de alerta, ele é um desastre, qualquer um pode ver. Fico.

Os alarmes de tempestade disparam. Inquieta olho o teto do quarto. Suspiro. A mão dele desliza até meu seio, cálida, a aliança brilha na meia-luz. "Cretino". O acaso termina aqui. Ele acorda. Esse sorriso é golpe baixo. Beijo sem palavras, sem futuro. Acaso. Ele parece faminto, carente, avassalador... "Droga! Perfeito! Ninguém vê que eu estou me perdendo?" Adormecemos juntos.

O sol nasce e eu saio na manhã fria, fugindo. O vestido de festa, o salto alto e as poucas horas de sono. "TÁXI!" Ele ficou pra trás. E eu esqueço, sempre esqueço. Deleto. A luz do sol me incomoda, então fecho a porta. Ainda posso ver o sorriso. "Droga!" Sinto o cheiro dele na minha pele. Um acaso, só um acaso. "Banho!", preciso lavar o cheiro dele da minha pele. Lágrimas? “Sem essa! Menina! Nada de drama!” Deletar: o cara é potencialmente perigoso! Campainha. Visto o roupão, pego a toalha, abro a porta: o sorriso está lá. Beijo, pacote completo. Entrega a domicilio. Beijo e problemas.

— Você esqueceu a carteira!

Ato falho, diria Freud. Ele tem uma voz gostosa. Esse cara é problema na certa.

— Fugiu de mim?

As mãos são mais rápidas que os olhos. Mágica. Estou na cama de novo. Abraço e perco o controle. Droga! Não dá pra fugir. O acaso me atropelou. Sincronia. O nariz dele em minha nuca. Sono.

Esqueço de fugir.


	17. A pequena morte

A mulher que sobe as escadas para evitar encontros no elevador é uma dessas pessoas comuns que sofre de melancolias sazonais e leva uma vida igualmente comum. Vai pelas escadas porque não tem nenhuma pressa para voltar ao trabalho, pois isso implica em falar, sorrir e, é claro trabalhar. Tudo isso despende muita energia que ela não queria gastar nessa tarde estranha. Ela optou por fazer algumas coisas que nunca tinha feito. Leu Paulo Coelho, tentou saltar de uma janela, mas sentiu vertigem e uma enorme covardia de se imaginar em pedaços. Pensou em comprimidos, cortar os pulsos e depois num atropelamento acidental. Depois vagou pelas ruas ensolaradas e guardou seus planos de morte, momentaneamente num canto da mente, pois era preciso fingir que continuava a ser a mesma.

Subia as escadas sem pressa, deslizando a mão pelo corrimão de metal e pensando que a culpa era desse período do ano que sempre obriga as pessoas a fechar ciclos e repensar acertos e burradas. Dependendo da quantidade de serotonina circulante a balança pode pender mais para os erros e nesse caso é conveniente manter-se longe de penhascos, objetos cortantes, pílulas, das avenidas movimentadas e de gente chata. Evitar o primeiro era fácil, o resto da lista era nem sempre conseguia evitar.

Chegou ao andar em que trabalhava e passou pela porta de um amigo. Amigo? Ela não saberia ou poderia afirmar isso com muita certeza, talvez “conhecidos íntimos” fosse uma definição mais adequada já que apesar de se verem todos os dias e de conversarem com alguma regularidade os dois se mantinham numa confortável superficialidade, quebrada aqui e ali por lampejos de alma e pele. Ele a olhava de um modo que não permitia a ela arrumar aquele homem na prateleira dos amigos, não com aquele jeito de olhar. Não com as frases que escapuliam em meio às trivialidades. Ele espernearia muito para se encaixar naquele nicho.

Passava das cinco da tarde quando ela chegou. Era uma dessas tardes quentes em que as noticias sobre o aquecimento global e geleiras desaparecendo fazem todo o sentido. Talvez em função do calor, talvez por não suportar a ideia de falar com os colegas do escritório, ela voltou sobre seus próprios passos até a porta do amigo e depois de uma pausa para tomar coragem, entrou quando sentiu uma pontada da melancolia. Torceu para que o sorriso que ele às vezes lhe dava aliviasse parte da dor.

Ele a esperava quase todos os dias, embora as visitas não fossem diárias, ele as esperava. Por isso sorriu. Ela tinha o olhar meio vago e exalava um cheiro bom de sexo, que não combinava com aqueles cabelos presos e o ar meio desamparado. Ou talvez combinasse e fosse essa a razão do apego que ele tinha pelas visitas, aquele ar de pássaro assustado. Fosse por que razão fosse ela o fazia sorrir e havia dias em que ele precisava disso. O sorriso era tão irreal quanto o peso que ela trazia na alma, mas quem se importava?

Conversaram sobre coisas triviais. O livro de Asimov que ela tinha dado de presente a ele, sobre música, sobre os amigos, sobre os inimigos e sobre o tempo. O desejo nadava sob aquelas palavras e os fazia sorrir. Ele pensava que teriam mais uma daquelas conversas desconexas em que nunca se dizia o que realmente importava e ela pensava que uma das poucas coisas verdadeiras que tinha e sentia era aquele desejo.

Não queria casar com ele, nem queria que ele a amasse, era algo mais simples, mais primitivo, uma vontade de invadir e se deixar invadir.

Ele olhou para o relógio disse que já era tarde, mas ela lembrou que os franceses chamavam o orgasmo ou a sensação que vinha depois dele de petit mort e achou que talvez essa morte em miniatura fosse o bastante para aplacar o vazio. E sem dizer nada trancou a porta para depois dar-lhe um beijo ávido e que parecia interminável. Não falaram nada. Ela porque estava farta de palavras e ele por temer que as palavras interrompessem aquele estupro consentido.

  
  



	18. QUINTA

Abro os olhos devagar, tentando não me irritar com o toque do celular. Lizt em versão de bolso me avisa quem está ligando. Demoro um pouco para atender, buscando alguma saída dentro daquela loucura. Não há saída. Atendo enfim.

— Alô.

— Por que demorou a atender? Tá com outro? Pondero antes de responder: – Tava dormindo... São duas da manhã!

— Hoje é quinta! Esqueceu? Você me deve duas horas!

— Não... Não esqueci. Só é cedo demais... Posso dormir?

— Não! Ser só dele as quintas era esse o acordo. Saio de casa e entro no carro que me espera.

O motorista mal olha quando abre a porta e me entrega uma caixa.

— Está atrasada.

Era verdade, tecnicamente a quinta começou à 00h00 min.

— Perdão.

Sinto um leve arrepio me alertando. Presságios confusos rondam minha cabeça. Tenho a sensação de estar avançando para o desastre. O motorista volta-se para mim e diz numa voz neutra:

— Tira a roupa e abra a caixa.

Obedeço em parte, tiro minhas roupas enquanto o carro avança pela madrugada. Abro a caixa devagar. Um par de algemas e um colar com o nome dele gravado. Ponho o colar. Não consigo colocar as algemas. Quando o carro para são quase 3hs, o motorista abre a porta eu desço. Usando apenas saltos altos, o colar e o que me resta de rebeldia. Ele me espera na escadaria. Passo a ele as algemas. Ele sorri e segura firmemente meus braços. Desliza pelas minhas costas, num caminho sinuoso, suas mãos grandes e quentes. Ele me agarra pelos cabelos, os afasta, beija e morde meu pescoço. Segura e acaricia meus seios como quem toma posse.

O corpo ainda vestido do homem roçava em minha pele nua. Ouvi minha respiração entrecortada e tentei me controlar. Os braços doíam levemente. Ele me empurrou para a casa sem me libertar do abraço. A escada range quando afinal subimos os degraus. Eu arfo e começo a tremer levemente. Já conhecia o cenário. Piso de madeira encerada, pé direito alto nenhum móvel além da enorme cama onde ele me jogou sem cuidado. Ele tira as próprias roupas, devagar e cuidadosamente, enquanto diz bem baixinho quase docemente:

— Eu sei do que você precisa!

Beija suavemente minha boca.

— Vou cuidar de você. Você é minha e sabe disso... — a cama range quando ele se move.— Huhum... Sua por todo o dia. — Outro rangido quando ele me vira de bruços, sinto o lençol de seda sob meu rosto e uma liberdade estranha. Nada ali estava mais sob meu controle. Os pensamentos coerentes param, esqueço a multidão de vultos sem rosto que nos observam e apenas obedeço. Ele ri.


	19. A boca

 

Não sei, mas há momentos em que parece que perco o controle. Diretrizes e normas se misturam. Olho para as pessoas, e me divirto por saber que não percebem a insanidade dançando ao meu redor. A insanidade que meneia os quadris, e me tira para dançar. Pequenas obsessões, ligeiras variações de humor. Sonhos doces e sufocantes. Quando ninguém vê, danço com ela, devagar, e me deixo beijar. Quando é que se começa a enlouquecer? Às vezes me pego tentando conciliar o inconciliável. As pessoas a minha volta são loucas? Ou querem me enlouquecer? Eu luto e nada dá certo, ou pelo menos não parece dar. Estou tão cansado. Tão sozinho. Nada me aquece. Nada me consola. Nada me anima.

Existem paliativos variados para disfarçar a dor, mas são apenas paliativos. Eu tenho medo de desmoronar de verdade mais adiante. Cedo àquilo que esperam de mim, violento minhas vontades e, é claro, não é o bastante. Nunca é. Quando você cede, sempre tem que ceder mais e mais... Não para nunca! 

Tenho uma bela esposa, lindas filhas. Não sou um tarado, nem psicopata, e tomei todo o cuidado para que ninguém saísse machucado. Tudo planejado para que eu satisfizesse minha obsessão, e esquecesse aquela mulher e sua boca maravilhosa. Estou cansado... De muitas formas, de muitos modos. Não conseguiria explicar nem a mim mesmo tudo que fiz, mas posso tentar quem sabe, você pode entender. Quando a conheci, ela tomava um sorvete, e juro que nunca havia visto nada mais sexy do que o modo como ela lambia aquele doce. O que havia naquela boca que tanto me obcecava? Não saberia dizer, mas foi o começo de tudo e a razão do que fiz depois.

O nome da minha obsessão é Rachel e é mulher de meu irmão mais novo. Ela é responsável pela melhora que ele teve em seu quadro de depressão. Cuida dele com desvelo e até onde sei o ama profundamente. Nunca olhou para mim senão como cunhado prestativo. O primeiro crime que cometi foi instalar um requintado sistema de espionagem no apartamento que emprestei aos dois. Achei que não faria mal e assim poderia me livrar dessa obsessão apenas observando Rachel na hora em que quisesse. Foi um erro. Descobri que além de ser uma dedicada esposa, ela era uma amante sempre disposta. Nunca se recusava ao Renato (esse é o nome de meu irmão caçula), no dia em que me decidi por ter aquela mulher eu os vi, mais uma vez amando-se na cozinha, na sala, e terminando no quarto. Adormeceram juntos, os braços de meu irmão envolvendo a mulher adormecida.

Ela parecia sorrir em seu sono, parecia me convidar enquanto eu acariciava o monitor. Eu estava enlouquecendo e sabia disso. O único remédio possível era me afogar naquela boca, mas meu irmão não poderia saber, não precisava saber. Eu traguei lentamente, meu pequeno plano tomando forma. Soprei a fumaça sorrindo, feliz por saber que iria me livrar daquela obsessão e o fato do próprio Renato me dar oportunidade para fazê-lo era quase como uma licença.

—  Pode levar o carro Renato, mas vê se não vai correr demais!

Foi quando a vimos. Ela caminhava pela rua iluminada pelo sol de verão e sua pele branca contrastava com o vestido verde. Estava linda, a bendita boca marcada pelo batom vermelho parecia pedir um beijo.

—  Não se preocupe mano eu tenho um bom motivo pra voltar.

Ele a tomou pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo rápido e gentil. Eu pensava nos detalhes. Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido no rosto.

—  Rachel, meu anjo, não faça assim comigo, ou roubo você do Renato.

Ela apenas sorria. Eu arrepiei os cabelos de Renato entreguei a chave do carro e me despedi do casal.

—  E você acha que eu iria deixar.

— Tchau Renato. Você viaja hoje?

—  Saio às quatro da tarde.

Olhei para o relógio, passava um pouco das nove da manhã. Eu tinha tempo de sobra. Entrei rapidamente no meu consultório e peguei algumas coisas. Chave do apartamento e uma caixa de um benzodiazepínico que eu tinha receitado na semana anterior à Rachel. Entrei no apartamento lá pelas dez, fui até o armário de remédios e substituí os que ela tomava por outros que eu havia mandado fazer com uma dosagem bem maior. Depois fui cuidar dos meus afazeres normais, trabalho, família. Só ao anoitecer voltei a pensar nela. Dei uma desculpa qualquer em casa e saí. Fui para o meu escritório secreto, liguei minha parafernália e fiquei observando Rachel jantar, tomar banho, vi com quem ela conversava no computador, li seus e-mails, estava cercado por fotos dela nas mais diversas situações. Finalmente tomou o remédio e como a dosagem era maior que aquela a que estava acostumada, logo estaria dormindo. Observei e esperei até que ela adormeceu.

O apartamento ficava numa rua repleta de prédios antigos, uma área comercial que à noite praticamente não tinha movimento. Não tinha porteiro, apenas uma portaria eletrônica, eu tinha todas as chaves. Entrei no apartamento que eu visitava tantas vezes de modo virtual. Estava ansioso e excitado. A luz do quarto estava acesa e ela dormia profundamente. O livro que estivera lendo caído sobre seu peito. Estava linda, não usava nada além de uma camiseta branca. Sentei-me a beira da cama, emocionado por ter todo o tempo do mundo para estar com ela. Com cuidado beijei aquela boca que tanto me encantava, ela moveu-se em seu sonho, sem acordar. O cheiro dela era avassalador. Mordi seus lábios com um pouco mais de força, ela gemeu. Não poderia acordar mesmo se quisesse. Era minha. Estava tão feliz que arranquei a camiseta sem muito cuidado.

Ela movia-se no sono, tão lasciva e sensual como era quando Renato vinha foder com ela de madrugada. Enchi seu corpo de beijos. Adorei ter seus seios só para mim. Eu pretendia ser cuidadoso, mas não pude. O desejo que eu tinha por ela era tão grande que logo eu estava cavalgando Rachel, furiosamente. Só lamentei que ela não pudesse me chupar como fazia com Renato, mas eu podia beijar, e transar com ela da maneira que quisesse e foi o que eu fiz. Eu sabia que teria de voltar. Precisava dela acordada. Deixei-a ali nua como estava. Trouxe minha câmera e filmei enquanto comia Rachel mais uma vez. Depois fiquei ali extasiado. Não conseguia ir embora, eu queria que ela soubesse. Ela acordou por volta das dez da manhã e me viu ali parado de pé perto da janela tão nu quanto ela.

— Olá Rachel. Quero que veja esse filme antes de conversarmos.

Liguei a TV e fui tomar um banho. Ela assistiu nosso desempenho muda. Enquanto enrolava-se no lençol, lindamente assustada. Voltei ao quarto e ela estava ainda muda, olhando as cenas da minha melhor trepada em anos.

— Está vendo isso, quem poderia dizer que você estava dormindo? Tomei o cuidado de editar de modo que parecesse estar perfeitamente consciente.

—  O que você quer mais?

— Você. Desperta e inteira.

—  Porque eu faria isso?

—  Simples você sabe como a saúde mental do Renato é frágil e não gostaria de ser responsável por outra crise gostaria?

—  Não! Ele me mataria ou se mataria se visse isso.

—  Acho que sim. Então preste atenção querida, você será minha quando onde e como eu determinar a partir de hoje. Ah e não mude com o Renato você faz um bem enorme ao meu irmãozinho.

Fiquei de pé ao lado dela, minha ereção apontada para o seu rosto.

—  Agora faça comigo o que faz tão bem pro Renato. E capriche já te vi em ação e sei que é uma artista nisso.

Ela obedeceu, chorando, mas obedeceu e eu adorei a sensação daquela boca em meu pau. Céus eu poderia ter morrido ali. Depois eu a comi mais uma vez, dessa vez acordada e a deixei chorando. No escritório arquivei as cenas da noite e liguei para ela.

—  Esteja pronta, voltarei hoje à noite.


	20. Arabescos

 

Quando ela chegou, a escuridão já começava a diminuir, era como se a manhã perseguisse seus passos ou como se trouxesse a aurora em seu cheiro, um perfume bom na pele, misturado com os cheiros da cidade sonolenta. Eu estava pronto para o que devia fazer. Era o que eu pensava naqueles minutos em que tudo que tinha dela era apenas um vulto perfumado, mas o olhar da mulher divagou um pouco pelos arredores, e deteve-se sobre mim. Uma sombra escura que parecia estar totalmente imóvel. Ela fixou o olhar naquele ponto e sorriu por um segundo. Os seus cabelos espalhavam-se com o vento e eu franzi a testa. Comecei a bater com os pés, impaciente. A chuva escorria pela sua testa dando-lhe um aspecto esquisito. Chovera durante a maior parte do mês e eu não gostava muito de chuva, odiava ter os pés úmidos. A mulher olhou na minha direção sem me ver, parecia nervosa e mesmo naquele lusco-fusco que antecede o dia era impossível confundi-la. Eu sabia o que tinha de fazer, mas sentia a garganta seca. E fiquei ali na chuva vendo-a chegar cada vez mais perto. Perdi a noção de quanto tempo fiquei parado, mas foi o suficiente para que ela tentasse fugir. Saltei sem pensar e a agarrei.

 – Gosto do tom da sua aura, mas não tanto a ponto de lhe mostrar tudo… ainda.

Eu a olhei mais atentamente ao ouvir a palavra “ainda” dita de forma tão pausada. Ela sorriu. Eu não via auras, mas parecia-me que a dela era magnífica. Sabia de alguma forma que nenhum segredo além da cor do seu beijo seria revelado ali, mas naquele momento era o único segredo que queria descobrir.

 


	21. Saltos de Cristal

 

Carrinhos de supermercado nem sempre voltam para o lugar. Muitos ficam perdidos no estacionamento, parecendo extremamente deslocados naquele ambiente lúgubre. Não gosto de estacionamentos e aqueles carrinhos perdidos me dão uma sensação de agonia, mesmo assim estou aqui na penumbra, esperando.

Ela chegou empurrando seu carrinho. O carro dela estava bem perto de onde eu me escondia. Seria tudo tão simples. Estava sozinha, como sempre e como sempre comprara poucas coisas que arrumava devagar no porta malas do carro.

Nunca havia me notado já que mal olhava para os lados. Linda, mas daquele tipo que se esforça para ser invisível. Mexia-se com o cuidado de alguém que se equilibra sobre saltos de cristal. Eu sorri ao me aproximar. Meus olhos curiosos fixos em seus olhos assustados.

— Moça, desculpe-me, acho que deixou cair. - disse, enquanto lhe estendia sua carteira de identidade que eu mesmo tinha roubado. Eu sorri, divertido com a confusão em seu rosto. Ela piscou e desviou o olhar.

— Nossa!  nem tinha percebido. Obrigada.

— De nada. Olha, acho que esse pneu está meio murcho.

Fechou o porta malas e curvou-se para ver se o que eu dizia era verdade. Tão distraída e crédula, realmente adorável. Uma verificação rápida e confirmei que estava sozinho e fora do ângulo de cobertura da câmera. Decidi agir. Um golpe rápido. Segurei-a com um braço enquanto com a outra mão, pressionava o algodão embebido em clorofórmio contra a sua boca e nariz. Ela tentou gritar, lutou tentando se libertar. Não demorou e ela desabou.

Abracei-a e coloquei no banco de trás do carro. Olhei em volta e não vi ninguém, apenas os carrinhos perdidos no estacionamento lúgubre.

Estava tão feliz sentado no carro dela. Tudo cheirava vagamente ao perfume que ela usava sempre. Saí cantarolando, enquanto dirigia. Cantava canções completamente loucas que eu mesmo inventava. Aquele dia seria todo meu.

 

  



	22. A noiva morta

Atravessou a sala ciente dos olhares, indiferente aos comentários murmurados. Viu alguém rindo e pensou que era realmente engraçado. A ideia do que ele queria fazer rondando sua cabeça.

“Ela era tão jovem... Vai direto pro céu...”

Eles tinham um namoro-padrão, padrão 1911 e iam casar em uma semana. Mãos dadas, beijos castos.

“Coisa sem sentido...”

O burburinho das pessoas atravessava seu torpor e o deixava vagamente irritado. Iria pro inferno sem escalas só pelas coisas que aconteceram ontem. O bispo lhe acena um chamado que ele finge não ver.

“É hoje de manhã, parece que foi um aneurisma...”

Alguém o abraça e ele se vê refletido no espelho grande da sala. Parece tão frio que se assusta. O primeiro abraço foi algum tipo de senha e uma multidão de braços o abraça. Vai se livrando como pode e continua avançando até a porta do quarto, que permanece fechada. Tanta gente! Como souberam? Foi tudo tão inesperado. A mãe aperta suas bochechas numa tentativa esquisita de consolá-lo. A porta do quarto se abre e ele a vê, deitada imóvel sobre a cama.

“Na noite passada treze mortos foram encontrados na localidade de... Vítimas de mais um massacre comandado pelo... Desta vez não houve sobreviventes... A receita é simples tempere o frango com... questiona a eficiência das autoridades, totalmente incapazes de impedir esse crime hediondo... E atualmente se encontram ocupados com assuntos ultrassecretos de suma importância, segundo o novo...”.

A sogra mudava de canal sem realmente ouvir ou ver coisa alguma, embalada pelas imagens, acalentada pelas vozes. Em algum lugar do quarto o celular tocava. Não pretendia atender. Pouco depois o outro tocou até cair na secretária eletrônica. Ouviu a voz da morta dizendo alegremente: “é óbvio que não estou ou não quero te atender, deixa recado depois do sinal...”

Era incrível o luar daquela noite. A lua estava cheia, seria melhor que não estivesse ela parecia dormir sob aquela luz. Uma lua imensa despejava enganos sobre idiotas apaixonados, idiotas como ele.

Pediu para ficar só com a noiva morta e foi atendido: “deixem o rapaz se despedir” Ouviu o bispo sussurrar. Fechou a porta.

Não teria problemas com o som, tudo estava sendo abafado pelo tagarelar das pessoas e pela porta de madeira grossa, que ele mesmo tinha comprado na demolição de um casarão. Ela tinha adorado o presente.

As luzes estavam sendo acesas, mas preferiu ficar com a lua e com os seus enganos. Abriu a blusa da moça expondo os seios brancos que nunca mais teria. Ela parecia dormir, ele retirava o resto das roupas e as dobrava cuidadosamente. Pensava vagamente na grande sacanagem que o destino tinha feito com ele enquanto beijava a pele fria e deslizava as mãos pelas ancas da moça.

 


	23. Autópsia Psicológica

Havia um lugar em que eu queria estar agora, um ponto no fundo do quintal da casa em que eu cresci, um lugar aonde eu ia para chorar sem que me vissem (odeio que me vejam chorar) ou apenas para sentir o vento. Lá ficava uma mangueira. Era mais nova que as outras árvores e na luta por sol havia se tornado a mais alta. Quase não tinha galhos laterais, era longilínea e sua copa se erguia acima de todas as outras. Só eu conseguia escalar aquela árvore, por isso a considerava minha. Era no alto dela que eu gostaria de estar. Escondida entre as folhas, esquecida do tempo. Infelizmente isso não seria possível já que a árvore foi cortada e no lugar da casa existe agora um prédio feio. Moro em outra cidade, outro tempo, outro corpo e não posso me esconder... Nem sempre.

Era de manhã quando ele ligou. Confesso que pensei em não atender. Sabia quem era e achava que sabia a razão do chamado. Estava errada, não sabia.

“Alô. É você? Tem alguma ideia de que horas são?”

“Cala a boca e escuta.”

Levei um susto enorme com o tom de urgência na voz. Um choque que me fez obedecer e suspender as reclamações.

“Presta atenção, meu amor. Eu decidi ir embora.”

“Como assim?”

“Fica calada e me escuta. Não é você... não tem nada errado com você OK... Não admito que pense assim depois... não esquece... EU DECIDI.”

 “Você não tá falando sério.”

“Presta atenção! EU QUERO IR EMBORA E NINGUÉM TEM NADA COM ISSO!”

Ele oscilava entre o sussurro e um tom próximo do grito. “Mandei um bilhete pro resto da família... mas com você eu queria falar... queria te ouvir antes...”.

“Para com isso! Onde você tá? Eu vou te buscar...”.

Podia ouvir o vento em meio a um silêncio absurdo, tudo parado como se nada mais importasse além da voz dele no telefone. Depois de uma longa pausa, ele suspirou.

“Eu sei que viria, mas não dessa vez... Obrigada, anjo... eu quero ir embora.”

 “Por favor, só me diz onde diabos você está e fica falando comigo, não desliga!”, eu disse pegando as chaves do carro e correndo para a garagem. O silêncio dele me assustando cada vez mais. “Fala comigo!”

“Só queria que soubesse... Não é sua culpa... um beijo, anjo.” 

Fiquei algum tempo olhando para a chave inútil. A chuva começou naquela hora. Chove enquanto eu fico aqui cercada por cartas, bilhetes, fotos e livros que explicam o que eu já sabia. Desisto de ler. Assisto a cidade afundar numa tarde aquosa. Penso vagamente em andar na tempestade. Olho da janela minha rua transformada num rio pardacento e desisto disso, também. Minhas ideias giram, rodopiam sem parar, os pensamentos embaraçam seus longos tentáculos e acabo por não pensar coerentemente. O céu ali, à esquerda do poente, abriu-se num magnífico azul que se expande. Sobre as árvores da praça surge um arco-íris e eu me escondo nele. Vento e chuva entram pela janela aberta. E se eu fechar os olhos posso ver a árvore morta dos meus devaneios.

  



	24. Conexão

Ouviu nitidamente o chamado. Era intenso e persistente, feito de imagens dela mesma, vindas da cabeça dele. Imagens misturadas ao seu nome, às coisas que havia dito. Aquilo durou toda a noite, não conseguia fugir do incessante fluxo que a conectava ao desespero do outro. Ela não entendia porque ele lhe enviava esses recados mentais. Pensou que talvez ele nem percebesse o que fazia e ela recebia apenas por ter aquele maldito dom.

Afastou as imagens com gestos aborrecidos e tentou encerrar a conexão mergulhando no trabalho. Funcionou, ao menos por algum tempo.

Na hora de dormir as imagens voltaram, somadas agora a uma sensação de urgência, como se ele precisasse de ajuda e pensasse nela para fugir do desespero.

Disse a si mesma, repetidas vezes que aquilo era bobagem, tentou ignorar o chamado o que serviu apenas para torná-lo mais forte, por fim, enquanto se dizia tola por acreditar em tais bobagens a dúvida aconteceu. Insidiosamente um imenso “E SE...” formou-se e ela pegou o telefone discou o número dele,aquele que raramente usava e quando ele atendeu,percebeu no tom de voz que o chamado era real.

— Alô... Alô?

Ela não respondeu, nem mesmo quando ele disse seu nome. Sentiu-se tola por ligar. A ligação estava perfeita, nenhum chiado, nenhuma estática. Ouviram o silêncio um do outro por algum tempo, cerca de um minuto, depois ela desligou. Ele continuou a enviar as imagens, ela olhou para o rosto machucado e tentou ocupar-se, afastar os pensamentos daquela conexão.

  
  



	25. Incesto

A ideia fixa me incomodava gerando um mal estar crescente que fazia com que tudo mudasse. A princípio de forma sutil, imperceptivelmente destruindo minha estabilidade.

Parei diante do espelho avaliando na imagem refletida os cabelos sem vida e a fisionomia abatida. Estava tão infeliz que não conseguia disfarçar e nem tinha vontade de tentar. Qualquer um que olhasse agora veria que não era um cara estável.

 Afastei-me do espelho e pensei vagamente que a essa altura, ela já estava dormindo. Olhei para minha cama com aversão, não iria suportar mais uma noite rolando sobre os lençóis, sozinho e inquieto. Saí do quarto sem fazer ruído e deslizei pelo corredor até a porta de sempre.

Como tinha imaginado ela dormia daquele jeito engraçado que a fazia parecer uma boneca ou uma estátua. Sono pesado e tranquilo que eu conhecia bem. Sabia que poderia ficar ali até o amanhecer e quase nada a acordaria. Quase nada mesmo. Retirei o lençol devagar, depois deitei ao lado dela na cama estreita como fazia sempre que tinha chance, sempre que meus pais não estavam em casa.

Era só o que fazia, mas não hoje. Estava tão cansado de sonhar, tão cansado de esperar e fingir.

Ela parecia para uma criança delicada e perdida. Afastei uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre seus olhos e sussurrei seu nome. O beijo com que a despertei ia cheio de toda essa espera. Ainda dormindo ela correspondeu, logo acordou e me olhou tão assustada que pensei que ia gritar, mas não gritou, nem se opôs o bastante para que eu não volte depois.

  
  



	26. SIBILA

 

Era uma noite fria do começo de junho. Meu carro havia parado no meio de um imenso nada, o celular não tinha sinal e eu esperava na estrada, sozinho, desempregado, falido e mal pago. Depois de quinze minutos de raiva e recriminação, parei de pensar e apenas esperei. Preparava-me para desistir daquela tolice, quando Sibila surgiu das sombras e ficou um momento imóvel, a silhueta recortada contra o céu.  Nenhuma luz brilhava além do clarão mortiço da lua minguante que delineava as curvas que eu conhecia bem. Estava na mesma encruzilhada onde dez anos atrás eu a invoquei pela primeira vez.

— Pontualidade. Gosto disso num homem, especialmente quando ele é meu.

Meu coração começou a bater tão forte que meu peito doeu. Tive esperança de que ela não viesse. A saia balançava suavemente, respondendo aos movimentos do vento, mas ela não se afastava do ponto onde as estradas se encontravam. Atravessei a distância que nos separava tremendo, enquanto Sibila me saudava com um aceno e uma rajada de chuva fina e gelada, um truque bem típico dela.

— Você não me deixou muitas escolhas, deixou?

Sempre que pensam em seus demônios, as pessoas pensam em calor. Eu penso em frio, mas tinha esquecido que, ao voltar àquela encruzilhada, sentiria muito frio todo o tempo e não só pelo clima.

— Não reclame. Foram dez anos felizes que te dei. Uma família bonita, bom trabalho, grana. Tudo que me pediu, sem tirar nem pôr.

— Você se esqueceu de dizer que me tiraria tudo, assim.

Ela sorriu quando me aproximei e abriu os braços.

— Vem fácil, vai fácil. Você sabe que não sou nenhum anjo.

A pálida luz da lua brilhando em seu rosto produziu o resultado de sempre: uma quebra na linha de pensamentos infelizes. Aquela mulher era uma festa para meus olhos. Sorri esquecido por um momento da razão do reencontro. Ela sorriu também, antes de me envolver num abraço, antes que eu me perdesse em seu perfume, antes do beijo. Era uma velha amiga que, com o passar dos anos, havia se tornado inimiga, mais uma na imensa lista de amigos a quem eu havia traído. Uma das muitas pessoas dedicadas a arruinar minha vida.

— Tá, sou seu, mas deixe minha família em paz. Eles não te devem nada.

Ela sorria enquanto deslizava a unha afiada e vermelha pelo meu rosto, deixando uma trilha de sangue. — Deixo. — Lambeu o sangue suavemente.

— Vamos terminar logo com isso, então.

Ela tirou o vestido e ficou ali, no meio da estrada, vestindo apenas suas meias sete oitavos e os sapatos de saltos intermináveis. O tempo passava denso e escuro. Fechei os olhos. Não precisava ver para saber que ela tinha uma tatuagem em forma de estrela na virilha, ou de como seus seios eram perfeitos. Na última vez, tudo me foi dado depois de um beijo. O beijo de agora seria o pagamento. Minha alma e tormentos menos suaves pela eternidade.

— Tic TAC tic TAC tic TAC... Vamos querido. Tenho outras almas para tomar.

O tempo passava. Eu lutava para encontrar uma saída, mas não havia, a menos que fosse um bom exorcista. Desajeitado, beijei-lhe a tatuagem na virilha; ela contorceu o rosto num esgar de prazer, enquanto eu murmurava minhas últimas preces, as orações mais sentidas e verdadeiras que jamais fiz. Sibila  gargalhou, ergueu-me pelo queixo e gritou alguma coisa que não pude entender, numa língua gemida, língua que já devia ser velha e esquecida antes que eu sonhasse em nascer; e, mesmo sem ter entendido o conteúdo das frases, senti meus pelos se eriçarem enquanto ela as dizia.

Antes do beijo final, ouvi um rosnado baixo, um desafio, vindo das margens da estrada, de onde surgiu uma figura negra e graciosa. Sibila largou meu queixo e disse algo suave e gentil à sombra escura e lhe estendeu a mão. A sombra respondeu com mais frases na língua morta e cravou os dentes no braço da minha bruxa, que cuspiu em sua direção.

Então, Sibila olhou para mim, e se eu duvidei por muito tempo que ela fosse o que dizia ser, agora tinha certeza: seus olhos vermelhos chisparam sobre mim, depois se torceu e se retorceu até virar algo que lembrava um gato, para desaparecer na noite. A sombra que viera em minha defesa desapareceu também e eu fiquei ali com o coração aos pulos.

Então, um ronco de motor à distância quebrou o encanto: um caminhão descia a estrada buzinando para o louco parado na encruzilhada. Caí no acostamento vendo o vermelho das luzes traseiras do caminhão, depois os insetos, depois as estrelas, depois mais nada. Corri para o carro, fechei os vidros e esperei por algum socorro.

Isso foi há uma semana. Sibila ainda vem à minha casa cobrar a dívida. Não aparece todas as noites, mas vem na maioria delas. Entra pela janela do banheiro e murmura coisas naquela língua estranha, desliza a língua pelo meu corpo e desaparece quando ouve o rosnar das sombras. Não sei o que fiz para merecer a ajuda, e egoísta e amedrontado, tento ser bom para que ela não suma.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse conto foi feito atendendo ao pedido de um amigo, uma espécie de aposta que se me lembro bem exigia saltos altos, meias 7/8 e um pacto. Fiz o conto e um outro amigo se apaixonou por ele e ganhei essa arte que ilustra o conto. A arte é assinada por Alexandre Lanoia, nome fictício. nunca nos vimos e ele deletou tudo da internet. Vive por aí nas nossas memórias.


	27. Amores impossíveis

 

Estava frio e escuro, quando pousou suavemente. Os cabelos esvoaçando com a brisa. Uma coruja voou, mergulhando em direção a mulher com alguma coisa pendendo de suas garras. Pairou por um segundo, então com um pio melancólico arremeteu. Ficou lá, parada, silenciosa observando o pássaro desaparecer.

Caminhou até a árvore e olhou atrás dela. O gato estava lá, vigiando. Havia algo muito humano na sua enorme cara leonina; seu largo nariz negro, seus olhos amarelo-esverdeados, sua boca amável, mas cheia de presas.

Ela foi até lá.

— Boa noite Hugo. — Acariciou sua cabeça e coçou seu pescoço, debaixo do queixo. — Creio que sua missão acabou não há mais o que vigiar aqui.

A moça murmurou algo numa língua esquecida e um fio de luz prateada saiu da mão esquerda, mas a luz a incomodou e ela preferiu a escuridão.

Fechou a mão num gesto rápido e ríspido. O gato preto pulou em sua direção em silêncio. Ela o pegou no colo, acariciou-o e disse coisas gentis e confortantes, fazendo-o ronronar.

Ela sorriu e se você prestasse atenção veria o gato sorrir. Eram ambos náufragos e procedentes do mesmo mal, do mesmo jeito, entendiam-se bem.

Seria bom enfrentarem juntos os membros da raça odiada, dos caçadores, dos mortais, dos felizes. Ela o apertou um pouco mais quando se aproximaram da casa.

Dali seria fácil atacar. Ela se pôs em guarda, o gato mudou lentamente para a forma que ela conhecia bem, a forma que ela costumava acarinhar de outros modos.

Cruzou a porta dupla, e percebeu uma pequena janela à esquerda. A mesma pela qual havia visto os caçadores. Avançou, tendo Hugo ao seu lado, mas por pouco tempo, logo ele desapareceu buscando a mulher. Seguindo o adocicado cheiro mortal, o rastro leve e poderoso pairava no ar.

Começou a matar quem encontrava em seu caminho, zangada com sua insensatez. Sorriu ao pensar no quanto um amor impossível era sedutor.


	28. PRESENTE

****

 

**I**

 

Meu professor, meu professor favorito vindo em minha direção. Respire fundo e sorria... Isso garota. O dia tinha começado mal, mas estava melhorando. Hey Teacher! Não me olhe assim. Temos muita afinidade intelectual e, além do mais esse flerte é talvez a coisa mais próxima de sexo que tenho em… em muito tempo. Não me olhe assim. Não sou uma santa! Diabos. Sou simplesmente muito seletiva. Permito-me o prazer de olhar e quando escolho enfim, escolho mal, melhor não escolher por hora.

Sofro por uns meses, mas é melhor esquecer porque ele é casado apesar daqueles olhares de tirar o fôlego. É só repetir como um mantra que isso é só na minha cabeça. O único indício além dos olhares está no fato de que, do nada ele passou a falar na mulher em toda aula, como um aviso, não sei bem se para mim ou para ele mesmo.

A paixonite vai passar, mas o fascínio da duvida é que é o diabo.

Hoje, ultimo dia de aula eu saio da sala dou um adeus universal, mas me enrosco na escada com alguns colegas e ele desce sorridente olhando pra mim, reclama da balbúrdia na escada e começa um estranho ritual de despedida que não termina nunca. Ele não estará na Escola ano que vem por conta do doutorado, e parece pesaroso. Não tirou os olhos dos meus e eu fui à única entre as seis ou sete mulheres da escada que recebeu um abraço e um beijo no rosto. O sorriso melancólico nos olhos, o dia nublado faziam piorar meu sentimento perda.

Eu dei um passo à frente assim que seus olhos escureceram, acostumando-me à escuridão eu sorri. Havia algemas presas àquele olhar, ou aos meus talvez. Prendemo-nos, mas ainda assim partiu.

**II**

 

Sabe aquela sensação de saber, exatamente, o que não fazer? Era essa a sensação que eu tinha ao olhar pra ela. E essa sensação nada tinha com o fato de ser professor. Não ligo pra isso. Era apenas auto-preservação, instinto. Aqueles olhos, aquele cheiro bom na curva do pescoço me faziam ter ideias bem detalhadas sobre o que fazer, mas minha consciência me dizia pra não fazer.

Ela me lembra outra garota, uma que matei anos atrás. Era uma menina estranha, cujos olhos também falavam mais do que ela. Vagava pelos corredores de outra Universidade em que lecionei meio distraída e solitária. Esbarrei com ela numa noite em que estava faminto e em que minha consciência dormia suavemente embalada pelos Bloody Mary que tinha bebido.

Qual a surpresa? Nem só de sangue vive um vampiro, embora deva dizer q nada exista de mais gostoso, bebo de tudo, posso comer qualquer coisa, inclusive menininhas distraídas e etéreas. Posso andar a luz do sol, embora doa um pouco, mas roupas escuras e filtro solar amenizam isso.

Onde eu estava? Ah sim... A garota. Pois é ela deu azar, mas devo dizer q não doeu nada. Fui rápido, estava mesmo faminto. O diabo foi ter aberto o caderno que ela carregava. Páginas e páginas cobertas de letra miúda que me fizeram sentir miserável.

Matar poetas dá azar e partilhar seus tormentos também.

Os olhos dessa são iguais aos da outra e aposto que ela tem um caderno repleto de poesias em algum lugar.

Meu tempo naquela cidade tinha se esgotado, precisava sumir. Logo ficaria complicado explicar aos colegas porque eu não mudava, não envelhecia, mas aquela garota me tentava.

 

**III**

 

Há vários tipos de silêncio, de alguns eu até gosto, mas hoje eu me senti cercada por aquele tipo que acontece nos filmes antes da catástrofe acontecer, antes do assassino aparecer. Não gostei desse silêncio, era aterrador.

O campus parecia deserto enquanto escapava logo depois da segunda aula. Ouvia meus passos ecoando no silêncio devastador e me senti dentro de um filme de terror antigo. Sabe aquele momento em que você, vendo o filme tem vontade de avisar a personagem que o monstro está bem ali e a tonta não vê? Pois é. Ninguém me avisou.

Cheguei à rua ainda distraída por essa sensação, foi quando o vi na outra calçada sorrindo pra mim, um cara muito esquisito. O silêncio, aquele sorriso, meu sono tudo contribuiu para me trazer um medo súbito. Apressei o passo. Corri a esmo. Fugi até chegar à multidão, ao caos da cidade. Não ousei olhar para trás, de alguma forma sabia que ele estava perto, como nos filmes eu ia sumir e ninguém notaria.

Vi um taxi parado do outro lado da rua. Me meti no meio do transito,correndo,com medo de nada,do silencio e daquela sensação. Não demorou muito e ouvi uma freada brusca, uma batida,acho que voei, depois senti algo quebrar na minha cabeça, fez um barulhinho esquisito. Antes da escuridão eu vi o sorriso de novo.

 

**IV**

 

– São Verdes! Torci para que fossem assim.

A primeira coisa que me disse quando abri os olhos. Tonta demais para falar. Falar? Eu mal conseguia pensar. Ainda assim, creio que franzi a testa. Era uma frase estranha. Ele sorriu e tocou minha testa.

– Seus olhos... Verdes como o mar. Gosto deles.

Meus pensamentos arrastavam-se devagar em fileiras confusas de ideias desconexas. Não conseguia me mexer. Queria estender a mão para tocar nele, para ter certeza que era real. Um estranho gentil. Tinha olhos de uma cor que eu não conseguia definir, um tom cinzento. Debruçado sobre mim, dava-me uma sensação incômoda e falsa de intimidade.

– Quem...

– Não tente se mexer. Fique quietinha... Quem sou eu? Era o que ia dizer?”

– Sim.

– Ia te fazer a mesma pergunta... Quem é você?

Não pude responder ou perguntar mais nada. Uma dor lancinante fez-me gemer. Fechei os olhos. Acho que ele me beijou, não tenho certeza, depois me deu algo para beber e sussurrou.

– Não precisa lembrar agora. Descanse!

 

**V**

 

Não havia ninguém espiando a cor dos meus olhos quando os abri no segundo dia. Chamo de segundo dia, mas não saberia precisar quanto tempo dormi se de fato era dia ou se era noite ainda.

Uma luz neon iluminava o quarto, que se resumia a um quadrado branco sem janelas. Contei as rachaduras do teto para me distrair, ninguém abriu a porta. A cabeça doía de forma atroz. Tentei falar, mas não consegui emitir nada além de um grunhido estranho. Tentar lembrar quem era também doía.

Quarenta e cinco. Eram quarenta e cinco rachaduras no maldito teto. Adormeci e sonhei com fogo e sangue.

 

**VI**

 

– Obrigada por vir. Sei que não a quer.

– Não quero mesmo, mas você quer.

– Pode ajudar? Eu poderia tentar, mas ela está ferida demais... Iria demorar demais.

– Olha o que o desgraçado com a cabeça dela!

Eu os ouvia como ecos distantes, vozes sem corpo. Semi-consciente. Abri os olhos depois de algum tempo. O mesmo teto, a mesma lâmpada, a mesma dor. Eu estava morrendo, podia sentir. Então eu falei. Melhor dizendo: pensei. Sei agora que eu não poderia falar. Na época eu não distinguia uma coisa da outra.

– Amanda. Sou Amanda.

O nome tinha vindo repentinamente junto com uma vaga noção de quem eu era.

– Você lembrou!

– Ela não deve se esforçar demais.

Achei aquela frase engraçada. Esforçar-me? Mexer os olhos era todo o meu esforço. Estava presa em meu corpo. Pensei que estava morta, presa em algum tipo de limbo.

Não. Você não morreu. E definitivamente nenhum de nós é anjo ou demônio... Ao menos não exatamente.

Ele sorriu enquanto o outro. Que tinha olhos azuis e gelados fez uma careta.

– Você teve sorte de ser um presente!

Fechei os olhos, a dor me deslizando para o reino do lusco-fusco onde nada fazia sentido.

– Toma. Acho que é o bastante.

– Então dê a ela!

– Não me peça tanto. Dou a você e você mesmo cuida da sua presa.

Senti que um líquido morno tocava meus lábios, despertando os sentidos por onde passava. Acordando meu paladar. A dor diminuiu. Deixando apenas um leve tilintar na raiz dos cabelos. Abri os olhos e o vi beijar minha testa. Olhos cinzentos e preocupados.

– Durma agora.

Obedeci.

 

**VII**

Há vários tipos de vampiros,há aqueles que detestam o que são e sofrem a cada morte que causam,acho que sou um desses. Dentro desse grupo existem os mais corajosos que se matam e os covardes que vão vivendo, matando para isso, mas cheios de consciência inútil, acho que sou um desses.

E há aqueles que adoram o que são. Matam sem piscar. O cara que quase pegou Amanda é um desses. Ia matá-la para mim, já que, segundo ele eu a queria. O carro não estava nos planos, é claro.

Ele a trouxe aqui para que eu a cure, mas não sou um anjo curador, embora meu sangue antigo possa curar pequenas feridas, mas não algo assim. Estou apenas adiando a morte dela. Tenho duas escolhas bem simples a primeira é deixar que morra e a outra é trazê-la para mim.

Aqueles olhos, aquele cheiro bom na curva do pescoço me faziam ter ideias bem detalhadas sobre o que fazer, mas minha consciência me dizia pra não fazer. Um gole de vinho, fez com que falasse mais baixo.

  


 


	29. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um conto inspirado na canção do Queen :Bohemian Rhapsody.

Entramos no prédio trazendo as roupas sujas e ainda marcadas pela aventura, os cabelos arrepiados, pequenas manchas de sangue marcavam meu rosto e braços. Não havia tido tempo para cuidar das minhas próprias feridas, pois estivera ocupado cuidando do corpo da amiga. Tudo parecia tão cinzento e sem graça. As sombras de um passado que não era meu estavam me atormentando. A vida de uma pessoa querida me pesava nos ombros, agora mais fracos e cansados que nunca. Em algum lugar podia ouvir a voz de Freddie Mercury e quase acompanhei a canção.

Mas me contive a tempo, aquele não era um bom momento pra cantar ou rir. Cuidara das coisas que ela havia deixado, ocupei-me com mil pequenos detalhes, adiando o momento de dizer à minha mulher que sua amiga e irmã tinha morrido e que eu não fiz nada para salvar ou para impedir. Por quê? Tinha todas as explicações planejadas, tudo milimetricamente cuidado.

— Merda! Como desligo essa maldita música?

— Que música?

Demorei alguns segundos para entender que a canção estava em mim; fazia sentido, eu e meu cérebro nos entendíamos bem. Aquilo parecia mesmo uma ópera rock. Queria que alguém, por misericórdia, dissesse que eu não era um covarde, que alguém explicasse por que eu estava no lugar errado. Protegendo a pessoa errada? Por que naquele momento não fiz nada? Porque naquele momento não percebi que ela estava morrendo? Sentia-me miseravelmente culpado.

Arrastei-me até o quarto andar do hospital e ao chegar à porta encontrei o fantasma sombrio do outro, o rival que parecia tão perfeito em seu ar preocupado. Mal olhei para o meu antigo amigo. Sentia como se a culpa do mundo inteiro estivesse sobre meus ombros. E estava mesmo, afinal era culpado, mas ninguém precisava saber.

O outro ficou parado em silêncio à porta do quarto enquanto eu me obrigava a ir até ela. Meus passos eram arrastados. O peso do mundo estava em meus ombros. De tanto pesar, minha cabeça estava baixa. Nem conseguia encarar a mulher ali deitada. Notei, preocupado, como estava pálida. Levantou-se com algum esforço e ficou de pé diante de mim. Nossa! Como era bonita! Mataria de novo apenas pela chance de estar com ela, mas ela não precisava saber ninguém precisava. Apenas eu e a morta.

— Onde ela está? Permaneci em silêncio.

O rival se mantinha igualmente mudo, parado à porta.

— Deus! Os dois resolveram brincar do mesmo jogo? RESPONDE!

Falar era tão complicado; eu poderia rir — queria rir —, mas me limitei a balançar a cabeça; ela mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente, lendo a resposta nos meus olhos.

O outro saiu sem dizer nada enquanto permanecemos nos acalentando mutuamente por um longo tempo. Ainda ali... Sentia-me fraco e covarde novamente... Nem uma palavra conseguia dar... Apenas afogar as lágrimas no ombro dela. Ainda podia ver o corpo da amiga morta estendido na pedra fria e estremecia ao pensar que ela morrera por nada. Não posso dizer que matei por amor, era prático demais para isso, poderia ter ficado com as duas eternamente, mas aquela maldita frase me fez escolher. Porque diabos ela tinha de ser tão clichê e me fazer escolher entre as duas?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. SILÊNCIO

__

_"O laço que me envolvia / Sufocava-me as narinas./E pela cor azulada cor de fada, eu me apaixonei."_

Os longos silêncios que pareciam feitos dos tentáculos de algum animal mítico. Eram eles que mais a incomodavam. Silêncios cheios de um vazio imensurável e tão vazios que faziam seus ossos doerem. O silêncio invadia todos os mundos em que ela navegava e até as almas andavam caladas, nenhum sussurro a seguia pelos cantos frios da velha casa escura, nenhuma sombra se escondia nas gretas.

Os remédios a tornavam surda a tudo que fosse incomum ou interessante. Ela suspirou e empilhou as panelas, guardou cada prato e copo em seus devidos lugares e depois voltou à massa de pão que descansava sobre a mesa já enfarinhada, onde sovou até que tudo ficasse liso e perfeito, sovou até que os reservatórios de medo estivessem vazios e ocos como a casa estava, sovou até que os nós dos dedos doessem. Depois colocou a massa para descansar e os pensamentos voltaram enquanto ela sentava quieta sem nada mais a fazer além de pensar no marido distante ou lembrar de como eram os movimentos do bebê sob sua tenda de pele.

O bebê tinha sido sua esperança de que o vazio desaparecesse. Na verdade, ele se tornara seu único refúgio a única coisa que tinha se permitido imaginar, a única esperança de futuro, mas agora não havia nada, apenas a lembrança daquela boneca morta que tinha uma pele azul de fada.

Os remédios vieram depois, caixas tarjadas de vermelho e preto que a faziam outra, talvez alguém mais aceitável, alguém que pudessem salvar.O céu estava claro e ela ergueu o rosto, estendeu seu espírito até a entrada da floresta onde sabia que a lua se espraiava e quase pôde ouvir os sussurros enrugados dos espíritos perdidos, podia senti-los agora, mais próximos do que em qualquer outro momento anterior.

Voltou rápido e agradeceu por estar sozinha. Não havia perigo de ser vista imaginando. Foi deitar e da cama ouviu quando um dos espíritos abandonados derrubou as panelas, pensou vagamente que ratos eram mais fáceis de controlar do que espíritos com senso de humor duvidoso.

Não tomou os remédios, mas empilhou as pílulas num canto do criado mudo. Olhou um pouco para elas , depois vestiu a camisola, apagou as luzes e caminhou no escuro, quando chegou à cozinha o espírito arranhava a porta e ela bocejou enquanto refazia o intrincado equilíbrio das panelas.

Lá fora o vento zumbia nas árvores, o ar se tornava subitamente gelado e os sussurros quase se tornaram uma palavra. Pensou vagamente no quanto os espíritos podem ser aborrecidos quando eram ignorados, despiu a camisola e enfiou-se nas cobertas. Sonhou que amamentava a pequena fada e que ambas tinham asas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Citação: versos do texto de Sonia Cancine, "Satisfação Libidinal".


	31. COPACABANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um vampiro entediado à caminho do mar.

 

Está quase na hora de ir. Dou uma olhada nas informações sobre o trânsito por força do hábito, entre um relatório e outro, entre uma conversa e outra. “... apresenta trechos com morosidade para quem segue no sentido... na noite desta sexta-feira, informa a Companhia de Engenharia de Tráfego. O fluxo intenso de carros acontece entre Santa Clara e Bolívar... lentidão no trecho entre as ruas República do Peru e Santa Clara. Nas proximidades da Rua Duvivier não há registro de trânsito ruim.” Por alguma razão estúpida estou assim vagamente triste. O celular toca e, distraído falo com minha mulher enquanto vejo a tarde caindo e me bate uma enorme vontade de ficar mais um pouco e ver o mar. Digo que vou chegar mais tarde e caminho atento e ao mesmo tempo esquecido dos perigos e da pressa. Estou meio turista. Nesse horário todos parecem apressados e eu andando devagar, preguiço pelas ruas, pensei em ir até a Modern Sound, mas desisto e sigo caminhando sem saber por que nem pra onde. Passo por uma moça e noto que ela tem pernas lindas daquelas esculpidas arduamente em alguma academia. A garota abre um enorme sorriso e me diz um oi mudo, mas caloroso. Penso que deveria parar, mas continuo caminhando e sei que vou ficar pensando naquelas pernas, naquele oi e naquele sorriso por semanas. Não é lá grande coisa, já dispensei alguns muito piores e tive alguns muito melhores. A vizinha não é má, só não estou no clima.    
  
— ... Inferno que diabos eu tenho hoje? Copacabana é um bairro legal, gosto daqui. Imóveis baratos, supermercado perto, farmácia, cinema, praia, ônibus, sexo, cerveja e principalmente por poder dizer que se está na Zona Sul, em uma área que já foi nobre. Tiro o paletó e continuo andando, não consigo nem lembrar quando fez frio a ultima vez. O telefone toca de novo,olho o número e não atendo, tenho preguiça. Falar o que? A gente se conhece, mas não se conhece de fato é tudo uma grande besteira. Melhor não atender. Preguiça de ser educado. Chego até a praia e sento num dos bancos de costas para a cidade, escutando o barulho do mar. Lembrei do Drummond que fica por ali como um fantasma de poeta. Nunca fica sozinho tem sempre alguém fazendo carinho, querendo uma foto, dando beijinhos. Como estou meio turista penso em ir até lá, mas não saio do lugar, fico só na intenção. Onde estou é mais quieto e acho que a presença do poeta sentado ao meu lado talvez me incomodasse. Mas eu estou com um ar tão sério e contemplativo que daqui a pouco alguém passa e me faz um carinho! Sem o Drummond, meu cúmplice para desviar a atenção, sou um alvo fácil aqui. Talvez acabe indo tomar uma cerveja ao lado do poeta, assim que essa sensação de vazio passar. Percebo com o canto do olho que alguém se aproxima, como não estou mesmo a fim de papo me coloco na ponta do banco. O outro cara continua de pé por um tempo e eu torço pra que vá visitar o Drummond e me deixe ali quieto e só. Ele parece ter outros planos e depois de um tempo senta na outra ponta de costas para o mar.    
— Oi.    
— Oi.    
— Gosto de vir aqui sabe... Durante o dia seria melhor, o sol, as bundas em desfile, mas não se pode ter tudo.    
— Olha cara eu realmente não to muito sociável hoje.    
— Eu sei, percebi que está meio tristonho.    
— Como assim percebeu?    
— Ah é que eu te observo de vez em quando, é um membro interessante da fauna.    
— Me observa?    
— É o que faço antes de caçar, gosto de escolher com cuidado, mato só quem quer morrer de fato. Voltei-me pra ele já pronto pra uma briga, mas algo na aparência da figura me fez ficar arrepiado, aquele cara não parecia exatamente humano era como uma cópia muito bem feita e até mais bonita de um de nós. Perfeito. Sobrenatural. Ele sorriu ao perceber meu susto, mas eu continuei a conversa, se ia morrer ia ao menos saber por quê. Seria mais do que a maioria dos mortos conseguia.    
— Que estória é essa de caçar?    
— Não me leve a mal não é pessoal apenas preciso matar pra continuar vivo, como gosto de ficar vivo eu mato, mas sou seletivo e delicado. Tinha até desistido de você.    
— Sei. E porque mudou de ideia?    
— Não mudei completamente, mas resolvi te dar uma escolha antes de te matar, você tem uns dias pra pensar.    
— Que gentileza a sua. — Eu disse sem sorrir.    
— Admito que gosto de te ver por aí e parece ser uma companhia divertida.    
— O que você é? Um vampiro gay?    
— Não exatamente. Um vampiro, sim, e como tal eu não preciso me prender a certos conceitos... Com o tempo isso acaba se tornando divertido.    
— Sei.   
— Sabe você lê muito, ama sua esposa, tem amigos, mas ultimamente anda estranho, fica mais em casa, bebe mais, dorme menos, quer emagrecer, ri menos da vida, mas nem por isso deixa de sorrir. Gosto de você e por isso quero te dar um presente. Pensei vagamente em porque diabos não fui pra casa.    
— Ah isso? Você está aqui porque eu mandei essa sugestão, faz parte do pacote de poderes.    
— Morder pescoços também e eu ando pensando em ser vegetariano.    
— Isso também é opcional, alguns vampiros gostam de obter energia assim eu prefiro o modo dos íncubos e súcubos.    
— Íncubos e súcubos? Sexo? Pensei que vampiros não transassem.    
— Como disse, eu prefiro assim, é mais divertido. Mordo os homens, transo com as mulheres e roubo a energia.    
— Sei.    
— A proposta é bem simples: eu posso te morder e matar, o que seria simples, já que estou faminto.    
— Sei.    
— A outra opção é você virar um parceiro. Dou o poder, mas você larga tudo e vem comigo. Você tem até amanhã à noite. Não se preocupe, eu te acho. Dizendo isso ele sumiu me deixando aqui olhando o mar.    
  


* * *

  
A tarde cai linda como sempre, linda como mais um maldito cartão postal enquanto eu penso que morrer ali é fácil e em como, apesar disso eu sobrevivo. Um pensamento leva ao outro e lembro que mataram dois caras que eu conhecia desde criança, feriram outro perto da Duvivier, não dá pra ter muita certeza de nada, pela manhã posso morrer de bala perdida, na Barata Ribeiro ou na Siqueira Campos. Era noite quando o vi parado na frente do meu prédio. Achei que parecia tenso, mas nada que eu não pudesse resolver. Ele assoviou antes de dizer em voz alta.    
— Sempre penso que você é bonita demais para morrer. Seus olhos me distraíram e mal ouvi o que dizia. Mesmo sendo cínico e irritante seus olhos diziam outra coisa, era como se me pedissem socorro. Estava presa a eles, era meu vício ajudar aquele cara, ouvir o que dizia mesmo quando parecia absurdo.    
— Tenho que repetir? Ok. Então Repito o que disse dois anos atrás: Não! Não to a fim de receber seu presente. Em minha cabeça Mick Jagger começou a cantar Simpathy for the devil e eu achei a trilha bem adequada.    
— Tenho outra proposta.    
— Porque essa cisma comigo.    
— Pensei que disfarçasse bem minha obsessão.    
— Disfarça, mas é que eu tenho esse dom, esse radar de malucos e os reconheço a quilômetros. — Você é divertida, não tem medo de mim. Gosto disso. Ainda está certa da decisão?    
— É a mesma de dois anos atrás. Eu seria uma péssima vampira.    
— Discordo, mas talvez você mude de ideia. Sabe aquele cara para quem você deu um oi acintoso na outra noite?    
— Precisa parar de brincar com a comida. Porque não me mata logo?    
— Acho que, de certo modo, você já está morta.    
— O que tem o cara? Você o matou?    
— Ia matar. Achei aquele seu oi acintoso. Você é minha, precisa lembrar-se disso.    
— Deixa ver então... Se não o matou você quer dá-lo a mim?    
— Acho que gosta dele.    
— Gosto. Como gosto do Brad Pitt. É só um cara que passa na rua em que trabalho. Não precisa matar por isso.    
— Vamos fazer um acordo então, se ele aceitar a proposta você também aceita e se ele não aceitar você aceita para que eu não o mate. Por hora eu só quero você por algumas horas.    
— Quer dizer que está apaixonado por mim?    
— Não, mas eu finjo bem e gosto de brincar com a comida. Vem! Ele me deu a mão e seu sorriso era levemente diabólico.    


* * *

* * *

  
Choveu. A tempestade despencou sobre a cidade no momento em que a moça pôs o pé, na calçada. Ela correu para se abrigar sob a marquise mais próxima, não sem antes afogar a sapatilha, vermelha e nova, numa recém formada poça. Depois maldisse a nuvem, a cidade, o ônibus lotado, o show que tinha engarrafado o trânsito. Apertou-se contra a parede sem pensar, ao menos no primeiro segundo, na sujeira, nos assaltos, no atraso. A cidade encolhia-se também, enquanto o vento assobiava entre os prédios. Ela pensava em livros, trolls, tsunamis e romances. Pensava que nos romances a chuva, quase sempre trazia acontecimentos.   
— Não pra mim. — sussurrou completando o pensamento.   
Nesse momento ouviu um trovão e olhou para o céu. A chuva aumentava. Quando voltou a se concentrar no que estava à sua volta percebeu que a marquise não era só sua. Do lado esquerdo havia a mulher bonita e sexy. A estranha vestia um vestido preto tão justo que respirar deveria ser um luxo ao qual não se dedicava e enquanto se equilibrava sobre um salto agulha, sorria.   
— Oi. Que chuva! Acho que estamos presos aqui.   
A moça sorriu sem responder e ouviu uma voz de tenor recitar do seu lado direito:   
— Todos têm por onde ser desprezíveis. Cada um de nós traz consigo um crime feito ou o crime que a alma lhe pede para fazer.   
A moça respondeu com o mesmo sorriso vago que havia dedicado à afirmação da sua acompanhante do lado esquerdo. A mulher gargalhou em resposta enquanto o homem se voltava para a moça e tomando de sua mão se apresentou cheio de pompa.   
– Sou Valmont, para o seu prazer. Era um homem forte de cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros, vestia camisa cinzenta e jeans. Parecia não se importar nem um pouco com o vento gelado que fustigava seus braços nus. Devia ter 42 anos e, ao mesmo tempo tinha um jeito de estudante que a roupa acentuava.   
A moça riu e ficou imaginando de quem seria aquela pegadinha.   
— Se você é Valmont eu sou a Hermione.   
— Não seria um nome ruim, mas prefiro ser Valmont. Você pode ser quem quiser chapeuzinho.   
— Eu prefiro ser o diabo·.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. CONSUBSTANCIAR

_Quem já não se perguntou: Sou um monstro ou isto é ser uma pessoa?_

_Clarice Lispector em “A hora da Estrela **”** _

_**** _

Sempre me assustei com o modo como os robôs monitoram minhas atividades na internet. Um dia desses notei que  um anuncio passou a me perseguir. Vira e mexe ele está lá, no canto da página me tentando.   Fiquei curioso pela frase ligeiramente diferente do usual e cliquei. Li em algum  lugar que o segredo de um bom feitiço está no fraseado: "Trago teu amor por dias!"   Foi a minha perdição!  

O link me levava a uma página branca onde piscava a pergunta em letras negras: Deseja alguém que está muito longe? Clique e saiba como trazer para perto de você quem deseja. Ah! E eu desejava uma em especial e muitas no varejo. Ri diante da tela, mas cliquei. Surgiu um daqueles  apps que pedia permissões variadas. Acho que autorizei tudo sem ler, respondi o que me perguntaram como se estivesse num divã, num confessionário ou bebendo com meu melhor amigo.  Quando está navegando pelas redes sociais você sempre se questiona se tudo é real? Acho que não. Você não acredita que ao compartilhar aquela imagem que outros milhares de pessoas já compartilharam estará apertando um botão mágico que fará com que, instantaneamente, as crianças miseráveis daquele país remoto, do qual você não lembra o nome ganharão uma bolada.  Isso não faz nem cócegas na sua consciência, mas te acalma. Coisas assim te distraem e fazem parecer que no fundo, você se preocupa com algo além de sexo. 

Foi o que eu pensei, ou não pensei, ao passar os números do meu cartão de crédito e comprar os serviços da Consubstanciar. Dei a eles também todas as informações que dispunha sobre o objeto do meu desejo. Minha amiga virtual, aquele ser irreal que, a Consubstanciar, prometia tornar minha por três dias. Depois, meio que esqueci o assunto. Uma semana depois chegava ao meu apartamento uma caixa de tamanho mediano, dentro da caixa de imaculada brancura havia um pequeno botão plantado no centro de outra caixa menor. Parecia uma daquelas bonecas russas. Apertei o botão e, como nos filmes da trilogia do George Lucas,  surgiu um holograma de um homem de olhos verdes ,incomodamente brilhantes , que começou a falar comigo. 

— Olá! Fico feliz que tenha aceitado nossa oferta! A Consubstanciar é uma empresa empenhada em levar felicidade e realizar desejos de homens ousados como você. 

Fui me sentando vagarosamente no sofá, enquanto o CEO da Consubstanciar explicava, explicava e explicava. Depois de alguns minutos ele sumiu e ficamos  na sala apenas a caixa e eu.  Junto com a caixa recebi  um envelope que continha uma chave trabalhada em arabescos delicados. Segundo as explicações do holograma assim que eu usasse a chave e abrisse a caixa, poderia entrar num lugar preparado "fora do tempo"  onde  haveria outra porta e que ao abrir essa segunda porta eu iria ao encontro da mulher e poderia trazê-la para o quarto "fora do tempo". O CEO sugeria que eu fizesse isso quando ela estivesse dormindo, para não criar problemas na vida familiar ou no trabalho da moça. Achei a ideia boa e comecei a falar com ela sobre a possibilidade de ir buscá-la num sonho, Ela ria diante da câmera, obviamente sem acreditar. Mesmo assim achei que estava sendo mais justo alertando-a, mesmo que ela pensasse que era brincadeira, estava avisada. 

 Havia ainda o detalhe de que abrindo  segunda porta da caixa, ela não teria  como recusar, nem se desvencilhar do meu "convite" e se , por acaso desistisse ela ainda assim ficaria três dias "fora do tempo", porque como advertia mais adiante o tal homem no misterioso holograma , se o comprador não desejava criar problemas para ninguém, então não deveria abrir a caixa e abrir a segunda porta, pois se o fizesse a Consubstanciar teria direito de usar da maneira que achasse melhor os três dias com a minha moça. E isso era impensável! 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito antes de Black Mirror escrevi o conto mas voltou a ficar atual devido à série.


	33. VERDE

 

  
  


Respirei fundo. O ar recendia a livros antigos, pó, almíscar e havia também um vago perfume que lembrava o homem que havia partido. Também não tinha certeza de quando ele tinha partido. Ainda era cedo, a maioria das pessoas devia estar acordando naquele momento. Eu dormia desde que ele tinha me deixado ali ao anoitecer, não tinha certeza disso, não sabia quanto tempo dormira, nem quando tinha sido aquele anoitecer.Como se tivesse sido convidado pela chegada dos primeiros raios de sol um grande gato preto se infiltrou, refestelando-se preguiçoso e desavergonhado sobre o sofá, encarou-me acintosamente e eu procurei o buraco por onde o felino tinha entrado, mas eu não caberia ali mesmo depois da dieta forçada.O gato tinha um olhar penetrante que logo enfeitaria meus pesadelos. Suspirei e sentei-me no braço do sofá. Encarei o gato nos olhos e cochichei: “Volta pra me tirar daqui?” O gato enrodilhou-se em resposta e eu fiz o mesmo no outro sofá. Dormi por tanto tempo que acordei naquela hora em que o corredor deveria estar morno e verde. Disso eu lembrava. Das longas sombras verdes que se estendiam como dedos pelas paredes frias que eram verdes como os olhos dele e mornas como a minha pele nos dias em que a febre vinha. Lembrava-me do modo como a mão dele apertava suavemente a minha naquela caminhada e de como parecia sempre sereno ao trancar a porta. Lembrava-me dos gritos, do sorriso que ele jamais tirava do rosto e do beijo de despedida. Depois não lembrava nada.O gato ronronava e dava pequenas mordidas em meus cabelos, as garras acarinhando a massa desalinhada de cachos castanhos. Eu estava deitada de costas empenhada em esquecer. Esquecida da voz melíflua dizendo: “vamos brincar?” Esquecida dos dedos ávidos no escuro, esquecida dos comandos sussurrados, esquecida dos olhos verde-brasa nas sombras do quarto-palco. Já estava muito cansada de esquecer todas as coisas por isso dormia.As janelas gradeadas e a mata me escondiam na casa vazia, e ainda havia o alarme. Pensar em fugir fazia-me lembrar dos dias sem comer, dos livros tomados e da dor. Quando lembrava isso a ideia era esquecida também e ficavam apenas o gato, os livros e os olhos de brasa no meio da madrugada. Aparecia, sempre de madrugada e me acordava no meio de um sonho. Parecia fazer parte dos pesadelos e delírios. O sexo era lento e o prazer demorava a vir, mas sempre vinha. Ele queria ter certeza de que eu gostava de cada estocada, de cada beijo. E eu gostava. Mesmo que me odiasse depois, na hora gostava. Depois ele trazia a comida e me observava comer. Eu pedia que me deixasse sair e ele dizia que ainda era cedo e num gesto sempre ríspido me prendia nas longas correntes que pendiam do teto e brincava mais algum tempo, até que eu obedecesse sem questionar, sem chorar, até que dissesse que queria ficar. Depois aplicava a injeção que me faria dormir, soltava as correntes e me colocava ao seu lado no sofá, acariciava meus cabelos e cantava. Sentada ao seu lado eu me remexia e suspirava. Ensaiava as lembranças numa coreografia ordenada, mas as palavras morriam num suspiro e sem ter nada para fazer eu calava, calava sobre o medo que tinha dos olhos verdes que se escondiam sob as dobras dos lençóis e os dias passavam marcados pelo verde. Ele deixava livros, roupa limpa e água. Livros de magia, contos de fadas, antigas histórias de monstro. Uma vez ele deixou giz de cera e papel para que eu voltasse a desenhar. Fiquei tão feliz que por um segundo o amei.Com o tempo passei a crer que ele era um dos seres dos livros, um mago, um demônio ou talvez um fantasma, eu não tinha certeza, mas sabia que o gato era ele ou parte dele, tinham os mesmos olhos. Fechei os olhos antes de desenhar o círculo no chão, uma linha tosca feita com giz de cera verde. Medi a distância de meio metro ao meu redor. Depois firmei o pensamento em um padrão legal de energia e esperei. Estava serena. Meus olhos vagando através do silêncio e da penumbra. O círculo me protegeria se ele fosse um demônio ou um fantasma, mas tinha medo que ele fosse um grande mago. Não havia nada de muito especial nisso, se ele fosse um mago eu pensaria em outra coisa antes que outra madrugada viesse, antes das correntes, do remédio, antes da língua, antes do beijo, antes do prazer. Depois pensei que deveria cortar os pulsos se todo o resto falhasse, mas, quando a porta se abriu me pus de pé e me passou a ideia pela mente como um relâmpago, que nunca mais vira seu rosto e que talvez estivesse ali a mais tempo do que sonhava, anos talvez. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	34. VÍCIO

        —Sai já daí! Você pode cair. É perigoso!

            Passei as costas da mão pelo rosto e ainda fungando me coloquei de pé sobre a mureta do terraço. 

          — Vai embora!

            Ele aproximou-se mais enquanto eu caminhava, desequilibrando-me em alguns momentos, mas não desci. A vinda dele me deixara irritada. “Quem ele pensava que era pra me dizer o que fazer?”

          — Eu vou. É só descer daí. Que eu sumo. Desce!

            Eu ri, enxugando uma lágrima e inclinei-me perigosamente para olhar o tamanho da queda.

            — Vai embora, não vim aqui me matar. Se for isso que tá pensando.

            — Desce logo daí!

        — Acho que pode largar a moça João. Ela está encrencada, mas segura. 

            Uma voz que me arrepiou os cabelos falou enquanto eu tentava me libertar da prisão imposta pelo JP. 

        —Você me salvou herói. O que quer agora? Uma medalha? — Falei num tom debochado que o fez ficar vermelho.

            JP me soltou e eu me afastei aos tropeços, mas J P era uma dessas criaturas teimosas e persistentes e queria me salvar, portanto agarrou minha mão para me tirar dali.

            — Será que preciso desenhar? Me deixa em paz. Que droga!

            O professor acompanhava a cena com um ligeiro sorriso e aquele sorriso me deixava ainda mais irritada.

            — Deixo. Assim que você estiver mais perto do chão. Professor eu posso levar a Mariana?

            Eu o empurrei com tanta força que o fiz cair por pura impaciência.

            — Muito bem mocinha agora chega. Pode deixar eu mesmo levarei a Mariana pra enfermaria, pode voltar para a aula. 

            — JP me olhou com raiva e desapareceu o mais rápido que pôde. O professor voltou-se para mim com uma expressão cínica.

           —Oi menina. Está ficando viciada em punições e castigos, mas essa foi uma forma pouco criativa de chamar minha atenção.   
            — Preciso de meu remédio, não ia me levar à enfermaria?   
            — Eu menti.   
            — Não vai me dar uma punição?   
            — Faço questão, foi realmente sério ameaçar despedaçar algo tão bonito.   
             Ele deslizou os dedos longos pelo meu rosto e juro que poderia morrer ali, mas não deu tempo já que a diretora apareceu em seguida. 

   Fui uma aluna muito popular naquela semana todos achavam que eu tentei pular por JP ter terminado comigo e queriam cuidar de mim.   
             A semana passou depressa e eu buscava um modo de falar. Desci até o quarto dele, preparada para dizer tudo que sentia. Eu amava aqueles olhos escuros, o modo como ele deslizava os dedos pela minha pele, o modo como os olhos dele deslizavam por mim.

 A porta abriu e entrei, mal podendo respirar de ansiedade e excitação. A penumbra parecia apropriada a ele. Que esperava por mim e não se virou ao falar comigo.

          — Pensei que já estivesse cansada dessas punições. Você teve boas doses do JP nessas férias pelo que ouvi dizer.

          — Meu vício é outro, você sabe.

            Ele sorriu e eu tomei aquilo como um sinal.

            — Vem até aqui.

            Obedeci e ganhei um longo beijo, o beijo que sonhei durante as férias.

Ele era mais alto que eu e seu abraço quase me tirava do chão. Ainda beijando chegamos à cadeira ele sentou e sentei-me em seu colo.    
             O beijo não acabava nunca, lento, licencioso e suave. As mãos dele, brancas, suaves, grandes e firmes abriam com habilidade meus botões, enquanto os beijos dele desciam pelo meu pescoço até os meus seios que esperavam pelos lábios dele há meses.   
          — Estava com saudades da sua aluna preferida?   
             Eu o segurava pelos cabelos, afastando-o dos seios, para ver seus olhos escuros e intensamente brilhantes.

            — Vício. Sou viciado em você e estava com saudades do seu cheiro, precisava da sua pele. Vício.

          — Eu precisava dizer que te amo.

            Ele riu uma risada grave gostosa e meio cínica.

            — Não ama e mesmo que ame não importa muito, não vai passar disso. Para de falar e vem cá.

Ele me pôs sobre a mesa, deslizou as mãos pelos meus seios, pelo ventre e pernas e ficou algum tempo me olhando antes de erguer minha saia e se enterrar em mim suave e profundamente. Sem parar de me olhar, que arfante e nua não conseguia dizer mais nada. Não tínhamos muito tempo, afinal ainda éramos aluna e professor. 

          — Você é uma menininha sedutora e estranha, mas não tenha muitos sonhos comigo, se continuar a dizer coisas assim não precisa voltar.

            — Não me acho sedutora, só estranha. Posso voltar depois?

Ele deslizou o dedo pelo meu rosto sem sorrir e falou perto do meu ouvido.

            — Volta. Sempre que todos estiverem dormindo. Não se deixe ver. Você é meu segredo, não esqueça. Minha até quando eu quiser que seja.

            — Ninguém vai me ver, prometo ter juízo.

            — Não muito, não muito. Quero mais de você.

            Eu sorri.

            —Não sorria. É vício, não amor.

            — Vício.

Eu repeti enquanto saía do quarto.

            — Vício.

  
  
  
  


            – Volta pra aula ou vai ou pro inferno!

            – Vou contar até três pra te ver fora dessa droga de muro.

            Ele parecia irritado e realmente preocupado e isso me divertia. Nesse meio tempo a cena havia sido percebida por um dos professores que, vinha subindo as escadas do terraço enquanto meu amigo fazia sua cena heroica.

– 1...

            – Dane-se... Me deixa em paz!

            – 2...

            – TRÊS!

            Ele gritou e voou em minha direção, me agarrando rapidamente e por pouco não causando a queda que tentava evitar. Caímos juntos, felizmente do lado de dentro. Eu estava sob ele que agora prendia meus braços me mantendo no chão.

            – Você me derrubou, seu maldito idiota!

            – Eu quase quebrei o braço pra te salvar, sua toupeira!

            – Salvar de que? Eu to triste e queria chorar sozinha.


	35. Garota Perdida

                 Era uma vez uma garota perdida que fugia de tantas coisas que não convém explicar, pois tomaria muito tempo. O dinheiro tinha acabado naquela passagem que a tinha levado de nada para lugar nenhum.  Naquela manhã o mundo parecia mais frio, inóspito e úmido. Muita chuva tinha caído na véspera. Eu tinha que ir à Rio das Pedras então tinha a menor vontade de sair da cama, mas saí. Parei meu carro na rua em frente à estação. Ela estava ali imóvel, só paredes quase em ruínas. Sentia que algo novo e ruim me esperava naquele dia. Andei em direção ao estreito caminho na lateral da ferrovia.  Foi quando tive a impressão de ouvir alguém me chamar. Voltei-me assustado e não vi nada, achei que estava delirando.   
  
                — Vá pegá-la.   
  
                Pisquei e parei para ouvir melhor. Nada. Só o vento zumbindo nas frestas , a velha estação estava quase vazia, apenas a garota estava ali . A cabeça caída para trás, dormindo num dos bancos.   
  
                — É sua.   
  
                Fiquei ali parado, assustado. Deve ser alguma alucinação, pensei. Talvez por conta dos remédios.  Ela não acordou quando sentei ao seu lado. Tinha um cheiro gostoso de suor e poeira. Afastei os cabelos que cobriam parte do rosto para ver melhor.

            — É sua. Pegue.   
  
                A voz estava certa. Ela era minha, tinha de ser. O barulho do trem a acordou. Eu sorri.   
  
              — Vai perder seu trem.   
  
                Levantou-se.   
  
              — Não vou pegar o trem.   
  
                — Dormiu aqui?   
  
              — Dormi.   
  
                — É perigoso, nunca se sabe quem pode aparecer. Para onde vai?   


              — Lugar nenhum.   
  
                Eu sorri. Então posso te levar. Meu carro está parado logo ali e lugar nenhum é o meu lugar favorito.  Ela ergueu os ombros como quem diz não se importar e se pôs a caminhar ao meu lado. O barulho do trem e a moça vazia me faziam sorrir.    
  
                Levei-a até um velho hotel e a instalei num quarto, comprei comida, roupas e perfume. Ela parecia indiferente como uma boneca. E eu de algum modo achava divertido o esforço que fazia para cuidar dela e talvez por isso sorrisse.   
  
                Comemos sem conversa, apenas o barulho da chuva nas janelas e de quando em vez os rumores das rodas de um trem distante que pareciam vir de dentro de mim. Delírio talvez. Entardecia e em algum lugar os trens atravessavam cidades já sem cor. Eu a beijava, ela me beijava e trançava as pernas na minha cintura. Tinha um cheiro bom de pele limpa. Mordi muito os bicos dos seios e o pescoço. A tarde passava lenta e a noite chegava em gotas.  E a pele dela pedia mais mordidas, a boca mais beijos eu queria me afogar. As vozes sussurravam que ela minha e eu planejava a gaiola. 

  
  
  
  


 


	36. 3 DIAS

          

          A mensagem chegou num daqueles momentos em que a linha entre loucura e sanidade em que equilibrava sua vida estava quase translúcida de tão fina. O sol estava bem no meio do céu e o calor retirava dela qualquer vestígio de bom humor. Talvez por isso não tenha respondido. Enfiou o celular no bolso da calça, ignorou a pontada de ansiedade que lhe esmagou o peito e subiu sem pressa estrada tortuosa. O aparelho tocou avisando da chegada de mais uma mensagem. Apertou os olhos para ler melhor as letras miúdas do celular. Deletou a mensagem e tratou de esquecer o assunto, ele pertencia a uma outra vida. Que tinha ficado para trás junto com os móveis, o computador e a correria da cidade. Sentia-se bem mais segura ali naquele lugar onde estava perambulando há dois dias. A população era de pouco mais de 40 mil pessoas e a pensão em que tinha se hospedado ficava numa ruazinha estreita e tranquila, onde alguém teve a infelicidade de sugerir que ir até a velha estação de trem seria um bom passeio.

         O telefone não tocou mais e ela afinal chegou ao velho prédio onde o mato crescia entre os dormentes e se estendia por todo o terreno, tudo era quieto e silente. Uma brisa suave soprou agitando os galhos das árvores próximas. Ela parou e sentou um pouco à sombra do velho prédio que tinha pequenos arbustos brotando das rachaduras e fechou os olhos.

            — Você se escondeu bem dessa vez.

           Ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o, séria.

            — Pelo visto não tão bem assim. Você não me deixa sumir.

            —...não...não deixo. Preciso te ver sempre e você me prometeu três dias inteiros. Lembra?

            Uma nuvem escura cobriu o sol e ela continuava com a sensação de estar num mundo paralelo.

          — Como me achou?

            Ele sorriu, fazendo com que os cantos dos olhos se enrugassem.

          — Mágica.  
  
          — Há quanto tempo está aqui? Há quanto tempo está me seguindo?   
  
          — Você tá muito gata com esse olhar assustado.   
  
            —Quanto tempo?   
  
            — Desde que você surtou em São Paulo. Já te disse que só quero meus três dias. Depois vou embora e se você quiser nem telefono mais.   
             

          — Que ideia! Não posso passar três dias trancada com você.  
  
            — Pena. Tinha esperanças que fosse cumprir a promessa.    
  
             —Não dá e como você disse eu surtei. Vim pra cá ficar longe de todos e isso inclui você.   
  
            — Certo, mas já que eu vim de tão longe e você fez com que eu me arrastasse até aqui sob o sol de meio dia, vai ao menos me deixar dividir essa sombra e um pouco d'água com minha terapeuta favorita.

            Ele sorriu de um jeito que ela não conseguiu definir, entre malicioso e ingênuo e lhe estendeu a garrafa de água mineral. Ela pegou a garrafa bebeu um pouco e deixou que ele se sentasse ao seu lado.

          — Como estão as coisas?  
  
            — Tudo na mesma, poluição, barulho, gente demais. Sem você a cidade perde a graça.  
  
             Ela riu e bebeu um pouco mais da água, ele a observava com o canto do olho. Uma cigarra começou a estrilar em algum lugar ali perto.  
  
            — Uma cigarra. Você ainda gosta delas?  
  
             Ele recostou a cabeça na parede coberta de musgo.   
  
            — Claro. Elas me lembram você.  
  
            — Também me lembram você. Tem tomado os remédios? Tá se sentindo melhor?  
  
             Ele balançou a cabeça em resposta e se voltou para ela, que bebia o último gole de água. 

          — Estava perdidão,tava pensando agora mesmo como minha cabeça esvaziou. Impressionante! Não sei se são os remédios,mas não penso em nada, fora você. A impressão que eu tenho é que não tenho passado, nem futuro...incrível!  
  
             Ela percebeu que mal estava ouvindo o que ele dizia, enquanto o sorriso dele se alargou. Parou de falar e ficou observando um pouco a moça.

            — O que você...  
  
             Ele a puxou para perto e fez com que se deitasse em seu colo. Ela não reagiu.   
  
            —O que eu fiz?    
  
             Ele acarinhava o cabelo da mulher carinhosa e displicentemente.   
  
            — Batizei a água. O cara de quem comprei disse que funciona ainda melhor com álcool, vou ter de te fazer beber quando chegarmos ao carro.   
  
             Ele achou que ela estava ainda mais bonita assim entregue. E a beijou devagar., a princípio ela não reagiu, mas depois correspondeu. Ele voltou a acariciar os cabelos dela enquanto falava, mais para si mesmo do que para a mulher que não lembraria de nada mesmo.   
  
            — São só três dias e eu vou cuidar bem de você. Vamos pro carro.   
  
             Ele a amparava enquanto seguiam pelos trilhos no sentido oposto ao que ela tinha tomado. Chegaram a uma van estacionada atrás da velha estação. Ele a colocou sobre os edredons que já havia arrumado , na parte de trás do carro.  Ela abriu os olhos. Ele a beijou de novo e lhe deu uma taça de vinho.   
  
            — Onde estamos?   
  
             —No trem. Não vê?   
  
            — Trem?   
  
            — Vamos viajar juntos, como combinamos.

            Ela fechou os olhos e ele fez com que bebesse todo o vinho. Ele tinha escolhido um muito bom,bebeu também e depois a fez deitar. Passou para o banco da frente e dirigiu até a casa que havia escolhido e preparado. Levou-a no colo até o velho quarto decorado com móveis coloniais.  
  
             Ela seguia entre acordada e dormindo, obediente como uma criança.   
  
            — Abre os olhos!   
  
             Ela abriu.   
  
            — Isso. Agora deixa tirar essa roupa.   
  
             Ela se deixou despir enquanto ele beijava cada parte que descobria.    
  
            — Agora diz que me ama.   
  
             Ela repetiu a frase, obediente e cordata.

  


**Author's Note:**

> CORPOS, RETICÊNCIAS E CIDADES (Ruy Villani) 
> 
> O tato, essa quarta ou quinta sensação  
> Desafia o paladar e suas pimentas  
> Desafia as ementas dessas leis  
> Que quase nunca ou jamais entenderemos.
> 
> Menos.  
> Somos sempre lineares e confusos  
> E entre rocas e fusos  
> Vamos dividir as linhas  
> E os fios já mais tecidos  
> E alguns jamais tecidos.
> 
> Verdade.
> 
> É assim o descontínuo da cidade  
> É assim o enlevar-se, e tão fundo  
> Que memória faz o início e o fim do mundo,  
> Que lembrança faz querer  
> E não ver o fim da rua.  
> Essa rua que se acaba  
> Tendo sido só mistério  
> E é só mísera rua Paulistana.  
> Sempre vai até ali.  
> E se acaba essa rua, tão mesquinha  
> Se acaba em reticência  
> Numa esquina onde a esquerda é contra mão  
> E a direita é só adivinhação.
> 
> Paro e estanco.  
> Espero o corpo da amante  
> Que não foi senão instante  
> De um devaneio tolo.  
> Aceito a culpa,  
> Aceito o dolo  
> E saio a passear pelas ruas  
> Que de tão pobres  
> Me levarão sempre impiedosamente  
> Ao mesmo lugar.
> 
> ****************
> 
>  
> 
> Todos os contos desta obra são trabalhos originais mas seus personagens são fictícios. Não custa lembrar. :)


End file.
